The Ties of Friendship
by Ivory Novelist
Summary: COMPLETEWhen Legolas is wounded, Aragorn and the twins must get him back to Rivendell before it's too late. PreLOTR
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Not mine. No dur.  
  
A/N: I wrote this a while ago and have not written in it since but I intend to finish it..here's the first chappie. Another fic up here, Go me! Please review! ^_^ Thanx.  
  
Elladan sighed in exasperation as he stood back and eyed his human brother and his close friend curled up on the ground before him. To his annoyance,they refused to wake up. Lazy sluggards, he thought to himself. He, his twin, and those two on the ground had gone into the woods of Imladris for a scouting trip. Well,rather the twins were out on this scouting as one of their typical weekly trips and their friend and brother had decided to come along. But those two were so accustomed to sleeping in late, especially now in the summer. Calling their names did nothing to rouse them.  
  
" What are you doing, Elladan? " came his twin's voice. Elladan did not move from his pose of vexation as his twin approached.  
  
" They refuse to wake ", he informed the other Elf that stood behind him with questioning eyes. Eyes that were most identical to his elder twin, and often wordlessly conveyed their emotions to one another with the intensity of their bond.  
  
A smile curled up on Elrohir's face.  
  
" Well ", he began, crossing his arms, " Let us be more creative then."  
  
Elladan turned around to face his twin and caught the devious glint in Elrohir's eyes. Elladan grinned, reading his brother's mind.  
  
Elladan nodded and then the two soundlessly moved away, their footfalls non-existent as was the way of the Elves. Elrohir crept up into a nearby tree, offering a hand to his brother and the two were soon concealed in the foliage.  
  
Elrohir looked at his twin, quirking an eyebrow in question with an odd smirk. Elladan gave his nod of approval again with a wicked grin. Elrohir then drew in a breath, prepared himself to shout and then yelled,  
  
" Yrch! "  
  
Immediately, Legolas and Aragorn snapped out of their sleep, stood on their feet, back to back, Aragorn with sword drawn and Legolas with an arrow loaded on his bow. Both their eyes were wide in anticipation.  
  
The twins fought to contain their laughter, Elrohir fell to lean against his brother, his body shaking soundlessly with silent laughter. Aragorn and Legolas stood frozen, their eyes darting about seeking the implied threat. Both snapped their heads to one side when a barely audible thump was heard.  
  
Elrohir was crouched on the ground before a tree and then straightened up to stand slowly. Elladan soon followed, landing on his feet with the grace of a cat. Aragorn lowered his sword and Legolas warily followed with his bow.  
  
Elladan wore a wide grin on his face and Elrohir had burst out laughing, his hand on his twin's shoulder as he nearly doubled over with mirth. Aragorn and Legolas both leered at them with narrowed eyes, only causing Elladan to follow his brother in laughing. " Not. Funny." Aragorn said this stiffly, obviously annoyed. This did not hinder the amusement of the twins, however.  
  
" Well not to you but to us it is ", Elladan chuckled. Aragorn clenched his teeth in vexation. Suddenly and without word, Legolas sprang forth, unleashing both his knives and bounding toward the twins. Elrohir stopped laughing and both the twins scrambled up into the tree. Legolas wore a wicked smile.  
  
" One blade for each demon ", he said deviously, before disappearing into the foliage. Aragorn threw his head back in laughter as he sat down and idly began to polish his sword with a spare cloth, waiting for his best friend to avenge them. Really, he pitied the twins now. Legolas was a Balrog when provoked.  
  
" Blessed Elbereth ", came Elrohir's distraught voice from up in the trees. The leaves rustled and Aragorn grinned. Shortly there after, Elrohir tumbled down from the branches and landed in a most undignified way on his bottom. Elladan followed quickly, ending up in a very awkward position beside his twin. Legolas leaped down behind them, grinning and very pleased with himself indeed. Aragorn gave his best friend a humored smile. The twins scowled as Legolas strode past them, sheathing his knives as he went.  
  
" You know, that was really low ", Elladan remarked. Legolas raised his eyebrows. " Low? Never ", he brushed it off.  
  
" I am a prince, I could never be low."  
  
Elrohir snorted indignantly. " Does the term ' royal brat ' mean anything to you?" he questioned Legolas.  
  
Aragorn shifted uneasily. He resented the insult made on his best friend.  
  
" Nay, I only speak proper language ", Legolas retorted with a light smile. Aragorn grinned.  
  
" So you must be mistaken ", Legolas continued.  
  
" Well, I do seem to remember Estel calling you...what was it now, Elrohir? " he asked.  
  
" I believe it was ' chauvinistic bastard ' " Elrohir supplied.  
  
" Ah, yes. Thank you dear brother ", Elladan grinned.  
  
Aragorn flushed at the memory guiltily. But Legolas only smiled.  
  
" Well, that is indeed forgiven forgotten ", he answered, giving Aragorn a warm smile, which was returned.  
  
" Besides ", the Elf prince turned back on the twins. " I seem to recall a certain pair of twins getting into a very undignified brawl and exchanging names such as 'bloody wanker' and 'brainless twit'."  
  
Aragorn stifled a laugh as the twins blushed fiercely.  
  
" Well, we were drunk that time thanks to you and your bloody Mirkwood wine ", Elrohir replied defensively.  
  
" It's not my fault you have a low tolerance for alcohol " Legolas said innocently.  
  
"I rather enjoy getting drunk in Thranduil's cellar, now that you mention it ", Aragorn remarked. Legolas quirked an eyebrow and gave him a bemused smile.  
  
" Oh, sure. With Legolas. The two of you are absolutely disgraceful when you get drunk ", Elrohir replied distastefully, sounding very much like Elrond.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn smiled and beamed at each other proudly.  
  
" Yes, who know what happens down in that cellar when you're both drunk and all alone ", Elladan said suggestively.  
  
Legolas and Aragorn both turned several shades of red at this perfectly ludicrous implication, while Elrohir burst out into a fit of hilarity, followed by his twin. Needless to say, both earned death glares from the blonde Elf and gray-eyed Ranger. Elladan was soon fleeing for his life into the wood, pursued murderously by Aragorn and Legolas.Elrohir only smiled as he heard the wicked laughter of his twin echo in the trees.  
  
Aragorn finally caught Elladan, throwing himself at the elder twin at sending them both down to the ground. He tickled his brother mercilessly, a vengeful smirk on his face.  
  
" Stop, Estel ", Elladan gasped. " Please, stop it."  
  
" Not until Legolas has his fun ", Aragorn said evilly.  
  
" Legolas, mellonin, come have your rightful vengeance ", he called as he stood up, pinning Elladan to the ground hit his foot on the Elf's back after kicking him to make turn over.  
  
Speaking of Legolas, the Elf prince suddenly popped up, in that unnerving way he does. He grinned brightly at the young man who was his best friend, his long silvery blonde tresses hanging like a cascade in the air since he was hanging upside down from an over hanging branch.  
  
Elrohir finally caught up to them and smirked when he saw Legolas hanging in the tree and Elladan pinned on the ground by Argon's foot on his back. But the good-natured fun was then interrupted. A distant sound made itself known to all four of them, Elrohir shifting his weight in alertness, Aragorn moving away from Elladan, who crouched low and held his breath in anticipation.  
  
Legolas let himself fall from the tree branch, standing slightly bent over with his ears perked intuitively.  
  
" Yrch ", he hissed, listening. The second time that name was uttered this day. But this time it was not in jest.  
  
" Let's fetch the horses ", said Aragorn in a low tone. The others nodded and the four of them leapt off into the wood, back to where they had been camping. Orcs were roaming the wood, exactly what they had been scouting for. The twins would not back down from a chance to slay the beasts but to encounter them unarmed was folly.  
  
They reached the clearing where they had previously set camp and immediately went for their weapons. Legolas was the swiftest to grab his bow and quiver, where his knives also resided among the arrows. He dashed back the other way and sprang up into the nearest tree.  
  
" I'll see if I can get a better look at them ", he informed the others without a look back.  
  
Aragorn with his sword drawn and the twins with their bows mounted their horses and rode off into the wood. Legolas' stallion followed them, nickering proudly. Aragorn let his eyes stray to the foliage above, seeking a flash of his best friend but never really catching an assured one.  
  
Legolas was still, perched on a limb, concealed in a tree. His lucid eyes scrutinized the land below, his ears listening eagerly for the approaching beasts. Elladan came to a stop, holding his arm out to stop Aragorn. Elrohir rode up alongside of his twin, stopping instinctively. The three of them stared out into the undisturbed wood, sensing something wicked and unseen.  
  
The earth rumbled beneath them and they knew the Orcs were heading straight for them. They dismounted form their horses and braced themselves for combat. Aragorn's eyes wandered to his blade that he held at ready and saw the reflection of Legolas somewhere above him in the foliage. He sighed in some small relief he did not realize he had been seeking.  
  
Elrohir crouched down low and advanced furtively. Elladan looked anxiously to his twin, hesitant to let him go further but not about to follow either. Then Aragorn moved forward on the other side of him, and Elladan felt an uneasy tugging within himself. He froze momentarily when an Orc revealed itself ahead of them all. It growled viciously, gripping it's jagged scimitar in one hand.  
  
Elladan suddenly felt a familiar and boiling hatred rise inside him. A loathing for these foul creatures that had so brutally tortured his mother. He aimed the arrow notched on his bow for the creature's head, squinting. But before he could shoot, the Orc cried out in surprise. Elladan felt his blood go cold. It had found Elrohir.  
  
He saw his twin's arrow fly up to the sky, lost as the Elf rolled out of harm's way. But the Orc had seen him now. He would be pursued, for the Orcs absolutely despised Elves, just as the Elves detested the Orcs. Elrohir pushed himself back away from the beast that stood above him prepared to strike him with its scimitar. He couldn't get his arrow set to his bow. It was going to strike.  
  
And out of nowhere,without warning, an arrow flew threw the air and hit the Orc in the temple, killing it instantly. Elrohir, gray eyes wide, looked to where it had come from and barley saw Legolas crouched high up in a tree near where he had left his brothers. Elladan felt his heart start again.  
  
" Sweet Eru ", he sighed.  
  
" The Mirkwood sniper is back in action ", Aragorn remarked with a grin.  
  
By now, Elrohir had risen and the rest of the Orcs were coming at them through the trees. Elladan and Aragorn advanced, joining their brother and leaving their fair friend to his perch in the tree.  
  
Aragorn subconsciously flinched. They were vastly outnumbered. Good thing he and his brothers could well handle more than one opponent at once. He soon had himself preoccupied with three Orcs, working his sword against them. He would habitually glance after his brothers from time to time to assure himself of their well being.  
  
" By the Valar, Legolas, stay in that tree ", he thought.  
  
But Legolas did not stay in his tree. On the contrary, he had leapt from his branch and now ran swiftly and silently ahead toward his companions. He quickly became engaged in combat, still utilizing his bow even for this point blank killing. His blue eyes darted about wildly, seeking the forms of Elladan, Elrohir, and Estel among the many beasts.  
  
Estel soon popped up among the sea of beasts, turning and striking with his sword over and over again. Legolas felt a heavy burden lift from his heart. All right, his best friend was well. He slew another charging Orc and then quickly made his way back up into a tree, leaving his bow tucked safely away before leaping back down and drawing his wicked blades.  
  
With grace, speed, and precision, he twirled those knives, struck, jabbed, and parried. Slicing clean through Orc flesh, he worked his way through the constant threat of them. His golden hair whipped up around him as he turned rapidly. Yet another Orc fell to the ground before him, dead. Legolas ceased to move for a moment and his eyes fell upon more Orcs ahead of him suddenly falling all at once.  
  
A smirk crossed his face as he saw the twins, back to back, loading, aiming, and shooting arrows in almost unnatural speed.  
  
Then, the hairs on the back of his neck bristled. He sensed something behind him and turned swiftly, only to be faced with another Orc. It growled low as it brought down its scimitar over Legolas' head. The Elf blocked with on of his knives, the muscles in his arm tightening. Legolas froze for a moment, his brilliant blue eyes locking with the wicked slits that the monster now glared at him with.  
  
And somehow, the Orc moved again, to strike Legolas in his unguarded mid section. The Elf sensed this and moved to block with haste. He succeeded and quickly slew the beast. He stopped for a moment, panting as he stared down at the body.  
  
Legolas turned at a leisurely speed and then his whole body suddenly jerked and his head flew back. He dropped both his knives and staggered backward to stand against the tree. Something choked him and made him want to cry out. He looked down at himself and realized that a black arrow protruded from his right side. He swallowed strenuously, his hands giving a slight tremble.  
  
A fire swept through his entire body and a stabbing pain hammered his side. He let out a gasp as he swallowed again, his knees shaking and threatening to give out. Just then, Aragorn let out a strangled cry. He had seen, to his horror, Legolas wounded in the distance. " Legolas ", he shouted, leaping after his best friend and suddenly losing all logic and mind for the battle.  
  
The Elf felt himself waver and lowered himself to the ground. He stifled a cry and winced when he sat and the arrow was slightly moved. Aragorn reached his best friend, miraculously unscathed. He stumbled and crawled to the prince's side. Legolas was panting and much of the color had already drained from his face. And the ranger blanched then too.  
  
" Ara-Aragorn ", he managed to say.  
  
" Legolas, you'll be all right ", the man told his best friend. " You'll be all right."  
  
Terror streaked through him as he saw the arrow had buried deep in the Elf's flesh, blood everywhere. And he knew without a doubt the arrowhead had been coated with Orc poison.  
  
Legolas felt the wicked venom spreading through his every vein, like a black fire. The pain was so great that he would've passed out if not for the fact that Aragorn placed his arm around his shoulders, giving him some comfort enough to resist passing out. Aragorn carefully lowered Legolas to the ground so that he was lying down completely.  
  
A whimper escaped the lips of the prince and he looked so much like a scared, lost little boy it was a stab of pain in Aragorn's heart. The Elf was unnaturally pale, his chest rising and falling in a shallow way. Legolas flinched again. Eru, it hurt to breathe. He wanted to stop.  
  
" You'll be all right, Legolas ", came the ranger's voice. But he couldn't leave Aragorn, Legolas realized.  
  
" S-s-s-so-so cold ", Legolas said, choking in pain. Aragorn's gray eyes had never been more troubled.  
  
" Legolas, listen to me. You have to stay awake, okay? Stay with me. Look at me, Legolas ", the ranger pleaded with his best friend. Legolas tried his best to obey and let himself find comfort in the ranger's gray eyes.  
  
" Legolas ", Aragorn called again. " Legolas, I have to pull the arrow out."  
  
Legolas knew this and had not the strength to protest. Aragorn took the Elf's head in the crook of his arm and held him comfortingly, while his other hand reached for the arrow shaft. He gripped it and pressed his head to Legolas', holding the Elf's to his chest. And he pulled the arrow from the Elf's side in one swift movement. Legolas moaned into Aragorn's chest as the ranger tossed the arrow.  
  
Aragorn lay there, holding Legolas to him and listening to his best friend's laborious breathing with his gray eyes closed. He waited, holding his breath, for the battle to end, praying no Orc would notice them there. Legolas' chest heaved beneath Aragorn's arm. He too had his eyes closed, trying to focus on breathing rather than the pain burning in his side or the fire of the poison that swept through his every limb. He could feel Aragorn's hand pressed over the wound in attempts to staunch the bleeding. He felt sick, so miserable he wanted to die, dizzy and nauseated by the pain, overwhelmed by it. He struggled to keep conscious and, to not start retching. He shuddered in pain, nausea, and a growing coldness that crept through him. Aragorn, as always, sensed the Elf's distress and put out his own soul to aid him, to comfort him.  
  
" It'll be all right, mellonin ", he whispered to Legolas calmly, his arm still across the Elf's chest. " It'll be all right, I promise you. "  
  
Legolas took in the sound of his best friend's voice, the only form of solace he could draw strength from.  
  
" Breathe with me, Legolas. Do not let yourself be conquered by pain. Breathe ", the young ranger said. Their chests rose and fell together. They inhaled and exhaled harmoniously. Aragorn guided Legolas to breathe steadily. It was as if they were one. Aragorn continued to speak Sindarin to Legolas, soothing him, reassuring him, just as he had always did when something was amiss with his best friend. Their hearts beaded as one. They both whispered Sindarin, their words intermingling like two dancers moving and flowing elegantly as one being and yet two different forms of beauty. It was the display of their earth-shattering bond.  
  
" Legolas " came Elladan's cry. Aragorn's eyes opened steadily, and he stopped his whispering, as did Legolas. Elladan ran to the pair, Elrohir following. Both wore the same dismayed expressions. Each twin kneeled on either side of their brother and friend.  
  
" Legolas is badly wounded ", Aragorn stated the obvious. Both the twins knew that Orc arrows were almost always toxic.  
  
" We must get him to Ada ", said Elladan firmly. 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wheee!!! Well would u look @ that, it's Chapter 2! And I thought it would never come around! But here it is.sorry, not as action packed as chapter 1 but hopefully it's still all right..Please review people! And thank u to all my previous reviewers! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Aragorn hurried over to the horses along with the twins, Legolas shivering in his arms. They all mounted hastily, trusting Legolas' mare to follow them. Aragorn would carry the Elf with him. He clicked at his stallion and set it off, flanked by his brothers. His left hand clutched to the reins as his mount galloped through the wood toward Imladris, and he cradled Legolas in his right arm. It would be at least three days before they reached the House of Elrond if they did not stop and rode hard. But the ranger must do so. He could not lose Legolas.  
  
Aragorn could hear Legolas' labored breathing and feel the warm blood seeping through the cloth he had wrapped around the Elf's wound as makeshift bandages. The blonde clung to the ranger's chest as they rode swiftly onward. He felt the poison taking him over and did not want to slip into darkness.  
  
" Estel, this poison is treacherous. I cannot hold on for three days, " he murmured.  
  
The young man looked down at his best friend with stubborn determination in his young eyes.  
  
" Legolas, I know this is hard, and I know you're sacred, mellonin. But you must hang on. You must make it to Imladris, " he murmured firmly.  
  
" I shall try, " the Elf replied. " For you, Estel."  
  
The young ranger offered a small, reassuring smile and nodded. He looked ahead of him once more, the wind tousling his untamed, raven hair as he rode with all speed. The twins flanked him, their own silky locks whipping up behind them. Fair indeed were the sons of Elrond. Yet that is no surprise, considering they were the brothers of Undomiel, Arwen the Evenstar who still resided in Lothlorien, the homeland of their mother, Celebrian, daughter of the Galadriel the Lady of Light. In fact, the twins were considered two of the most beautiful beings that walked Middle-Earth, as well as Legolas. But of course, the Peredhel twins were of a dark beauty, and the Prince of Mirkwood of a light beauty. Glorfindel was in likeness to Legolas, and also considered one of the most fair, with his golden hair a shade or two darker than Legolas' platinum blonde. It would indeed be hard to say who was fairest among Elrond's blood children, Elladan, Elrohir, or Arwen. Undomiel had yet to bind herself to Estel, the handsome mortal who she had yet to meet, but the Twins would never really take on lovers for themselves. They were too preoccupied with their Orc-hunting and later they would take part in the great War. Besides, their bond was so incredibly deep, they preferred to stay true to each other than part for another love.  
  
// " Nin tithen meltha min,"// came Elladan's tender voice in Elrohir's head, swirls of warm love. //My little, beloved one.//  
  
Elrohir smiled to himself as he kept his gaze fixed ahead of him.  
  
" You should know better than to call me little, ", he answered his brother, earning a grin from Elladan.  
  
" So I should only call thee Nin Meltha Min, Mell Gwador," the elder twin suggested smartly. //My Beloved One, Dear Brother.//  
  
Elrohir's smile deepened and his eyes softened with a sparkle. " Maen rhaug," he said in turn. //Clever demon.//  
  
" Am I to be called a demon for loving my brother? " Elladan queried.  
  
" Nay, you are called a demon for being annoyingly clever ", Elrohir corrected.  
  
Elladan turned his head to gaze across at his twin with a bemused smirk and a quirked eyebrow. Elrohir met his brother's gray eyes with his own, only for his smile to vanish into a pained frown. Elladan mimicked him.  
  
" What is it, Elrohir? " he asked in his twin's head.  
  
" You looked so much like Legolas when you did that ", Elrohir told him with a mournful voice. His chest was aching. He loved Legolas almost as much as Estel and an Elf-hair more than Elladan. He would be taken by grief if they were to lose the prince of Mirkwood.  
  
At that moment, Elrohir felt as if Elladan had come up behind him and enfolded him in a comforting embrace. The twins could do that as well, beside mentally commune, have their spirits go unto each other in time of need.  
  
" Do not despair, ", the elder twin murmured. " Legolas will not fall to Shadow."  
  
" For Estel's sake, I pray he does not ", Elrohir said darkly. Only the Valar knew what would become of the ranger if Legolas were to perish.  
  
" It seems as if it has been an age since I last held you," Elladan went on to say wistfully in his twin's mind. Elrohir felt his brother's spirit snuggle closer to him, laying his head upon the younger twin's.  
  
Elrohir stifled a laugh. " Only last night as we drifted to sleep, dear brother."  
  
Estel was in a zone. All else in the world was blocked from his mind, except the distance ahead and the precious Elf in his arms. He urged his horse on, subconsciously making sure that Legolas was kept comfortable in his hold. His senses were suddenly sharpened to be highly sensitive to the archer, making him aware of each labored breath that the blonde emitted, each individual, strained heartbeat. Legolas struggled to breathe steadily, intensely distressed by the poison coursing through his veins.  
  
" Estel, " he breathed. " It's taking hold."  
  
" No, Legolas ", Aragorn replied in denial. " You cannot allow that. Listen to me, Legolas. Tell me something."  
  
" What shall I tell you, mellonin? " Legolas inquired, trying to do what Aragorn wanted and distract himself from his condition in order to stay awake.  
  
" Anything ", Aragorn said abruptly, but then thought about it further. " Tell me again how you managed to save Elrohir all those ages ago before even Arathorn, who bore me, had come into the world."  
  
Legolas smirked wearily to himself. " Well, " he began, " It was in June and the sons of Elrond had come to Mirkwood for a time to pay me a visit. There was an afternoon where we decided to take a swim, which is something we did allot together, actually. We were in one of the pools - " Legolas paused, feeling the exhaustion creep over him.  
  
" And then? " Estel persisted, trying his best not to panic and keep Legolas talking.  
  
" We were in one of the pools, only the three of us on this golden, summer afternoon ", the prince finally continued. " We had simply taken a very tranquil stroll through the wood until coming to the right one, and we rid ourselves of everything but our leggings. Things went quite smoothly for a long while, until we started really fooling around. Elladan dunked Elrohir and vanished himself beneath the surface. I had been perched in the low branch of one of my favorite trees that hung over the pool. It was rather amusing to watch them ", Legolas laughed lightly.  
  
" They did not reappear for quite some time, but, of course, we Elves have greater ability to resist breath than you Humans." Legolas smirked slyly, earning one of those familiar looks from Estel that often arose whenever they were in one of their Elves-are-better-than-Humans banters.  
  
" Elladan came up first with a loud gasp and a grin. Yet Elrohir did not return even after a moment. The eldest of your brothers immediately became distressed and uneasy. He plunged back into the depths of the pond and did not resurface for yet another long while. I watched worried, but waited. Finally, Elladan broke through the surface with Elrohir's limp body slung over one shoulder. He dragged his twin out of the water and back onto land as I hurried over. He lay out his brother carefully, panting as he sat back on his heels. Elrohir wasn't breathing and we feared the worst." Legolas was now deep in memory, going through the whole ordeal over again in his head, as vivid as reality. The footfalls of Aragorn's horse sounded throughout the wood.  
  
" Elrohir did not answer to Elladan's shaking, so I sat on the other side of Elrohir, across from Elladan, and we worked to revive him. Elladan would dip down and lay his lips to Elrohir's' breathing into his twin until he had no breath left to be spent. Then he would rise, breathe, and I would push down on Elrohir's bare stomach, trying to rid him of the water and get his heart started again. We did this over and over, and it seemed futile,until Elladan leaned over and whispered to his beloved twin to hear his voice and return to the light before he breathed into him once more. That brought Elrohir back, thank the Valar. Yet somehow, even after that, they still do not resist fooling around ", Legolas chuckled. " Although they are a bit more careful."  
  
" Elladan must have felt so guilty ", Estel commented, keeping his best friend occupied as he rode on.  
  
" Indeed. But Elrohir insisted to his twin that he not be anything of the sort. He only sat up and let Elladan embrace him for a long while, before we decided to return to the palace. Elrohir has no conditions when it comes to forgiveness ", Legolas smiled warmly. " And Elladan hardly ever gets angry with him in the first place, never mind forgiving him. "  
  
Legolas fell silent then, snuggling into Aragorn's chest whilst laying his slender hand upon the ranger's breast, over his heart. Aragorn tightened his hold on the Elf. In that moment, it truly did seem as if the blonde was a small child that the man cradled. //" Dartha go nin,"// he murmured. //Stay with me.// Legolas clutched at his tunic in reply. Aragorn lifted his head slowly, looking ahead again. The sun would sink away from the sky in a few hours time, and he wondered how long into the night he could urge his horse on.  
  
//" Noro lim, "// Elrohir uttered as he leaned over to his stallion's ear. //Ride fast.//  
  
//" Na Anor, mellonin! "// Elladan cried to his mount. //" Or na Imladris! "// // To the Sun, my friend! On to Imladris! //  
  
The manes and tails of the horses, the smoothly flowing raven tresses of the Peredhel twins, the tousled hair of the ranger, and the garments that clothed each rider wavered and rippled behind them all as fluttering banners.  
  
Into the late hours of night they rode, until their mounts could go no further. Elladan slowed, followed by Elrohir, and beckoned Aragorn to stop for a while. Their faithful horses had not complained or slackened, but had kept up the pace their masters set, even after hours of galloping. When they were finally allowed rest, they panted and trembled whilst the twins gave them water. Meanwhile, the ranger dismounted and took Legolas into his arms. He found a quiet place beneath one of the surrounding trees and lay the Elf carefully on the ground, tucking his own bundled cloak beneath the archer's head. Aragorn knelt beside Legolas and quickly unhooked the Elf's jerkin and tunic to expose his milky white torso. The scarlet wound was clearly visible in his side as the prince's chest rose and fell with shallow breaths, gleaming with sweat alike his face. Aragorn uncorked his waterskin and poured a mouthful over the Elf's wound. Legolas shuddered but did not fret. Some of the blood was washed away, but it still bled freely nonetheless. Elladan then joined his younger brother and sat on the other side of the injured blonde. He had brought Legolas' pack along, from which he drew out a flask and tossed to Aragorn. The ranger easily recognized the scent of Mirkwood wine when he opened it. Upon a cloth he poured but a little, before pressing it to Legolas' wound. The Elf hissed as it stung him, but further infection had to be prevented. Elrohir lowered himself down at Legolas' head, settling next to his twin. He looked upon his close friend tentatively, almost with fear. He watched as Elladan unwrapped some of the bandage from Aragorn's roll and his little brother gathered some athelas from his pack, crushing it and wetting it slightly with his tongue. Almost involuntarily, Elrohir took Legolas' head tenderly in his hands, stroking the Elf's brow with soothing hushes. Legolas whimpered when Aragorn applied the herb to his wound, his eyes fluttering closed for a while as he arched back just barely. The bandage Elladan had wrapped around his own hand snapped away from the roll and the elder twin unraveled it. Aragorn and Elrohir aided Legolas in sitting up, enabling Elladan to wrap the blonde's abdomen tightly. Once the bandages were pinned in place, Aragorn eased Legolas back down.  
  
" There we are, " he murmured quietly with a small grin. " That wasn't so hard, now was it? That should slow the poison for now. Rest, mellonin."  
  
" Estel," the archer breathed shakily, as if on the verge of tears. The ranger leaned over his best friend, running his hand gently down the side of the Elf's face. " Sleep," Aragorn cooed softly.  
  
The prince's blue eyes closed as the ranger stroked back over his platinum hair. Elladan subconsciously reached out to his twin and pulled him to his chest, Elrohir falling against Elladan with ease. Two identical pairs of silver-gray eyes gazed down upon the prince of Mirkwood with glimmers of concern.  
  
//" Elbereth beria le, meltha Legolas,"// Aragorn whispered, clasping his hand in the pale, slender one of his Elf brother. //Elbereth protect thee, beloved Greenleaf.//  
  
As Aragorn lay beside Legolas' still, slumbering form, his eyes never leaving his best friend, he hoped with all his heart that Elbereth had heard his prayer. The twins sunk to the ground on the other side of the blonde archer, Elrohir still in Elladan's embrace. Hopefully, they would have no other band of unwanted visitors during the night. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Finally, the long-awaited Chapter 3. I really hope this doesn't suck. So sorry for the delay.I've been in a rut, but I actually did it...PLEASE read and review..I also updated Brothers in Heart, so go read! Thank you to all my wonderful reviewers! I think there might be an evil cliffhanger at the end of this..Anyway, enjoy!  
  
BTW: The chase scene in this was written to Enya's *Pax Deorum.*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Aragorn woke up with a stifled groan, reluctant to open his eyes. He propped himself up on one elbow and looked to Legolas, who still slept deeply. Elves were typically light sleepers, and the ranger knew that his best friend slept so because of the poison. The herbs had helped, but Legolas was still suffering from a fever that had arisen during the night. A sheen of sweat covered his face, and Aragorn grimaced in dread. He sighed as he lay his hand gently on the Elf's head, the golden hair like silk against his skin. Legolas' eyes fluttered at the touch. Aragorn's eyes strayed to the twins, who were still sleeping closely in each other's arms. He smiled faintly, for the sight of those two was a sweet thing to behold. Again, his gaze fell back to Legolas.  
  
" Mellonin," he uttered. Aragorn was unwilling to wake the archer, having full knowledge that the poison was zapping Legolas' strength and rest was very much needed. Legolas moved his head slightly, hesitant to wake. "'Las," Aragorn whispered fondly, using a nickname that did not go beyond the four of them. The prince finally did wake, lifting open his deep, blue eyes to look intensely up at his best friend. Aragorn offered a small smile.  
  
" We must head off again, mellonin," he informed the Elf.  
  
Legolas didn't answer him, only upheld his stare as tears blurred his vision. He was in pain, felt sick as hell, and knew he was dying. He was scared and miserable and just wanted to sleep. Tears began to stream down his pale face as his lips quivered. He choked as Aragorn leaned over and lay his forehead to the Elf's, before wiping away the tears with tender fingers. The Man scooped Legolas up in his arms and stood, striding swiftly to his horse. The twins stirred as he helped Legolas on the patient steed, before mounting behind his best friend. Elladan was first to open his unearthly gray eyes. Very much like Aragorn, he propped himself up on one elbow and looked wistfully upon Elrohir, who slumbered beside him. After a long moment, Elrohir opened his eyes as well, and looked up into his brother's face.  
  
" Why are you staring at me like that? " he asked.  
  
Elladan shook his head lightly without replying, seeming to be entranced by his twin. Something in Elrohir's face had him focused, with something passing in his gray eyes with the reflection of twilight. He breathed as he stared at Elrohir as if something profoundly moved him there, in his brother's face. Elrohir was a bit alarmed, made uneasy by that stare Elladan had.  
  
" Elrohir," Elladan breathed. " You mean more to me than anything or anyone in the whole of Middle Earth. You're my sun, my moon, my stars. We are two halves of one whole, and I cannot be complete without you. All the beauty I adore is diminished in light of your face. In your eyes, I find not only your soul, but mine as well. And - and I fear that I might lose you, that we may come unto a crossroads and go separate ways. I could not bear a life without you, Elrohir. Without the star to light the darkness, how would the pilgrim find his way? " Elladan spoke with such passion, it moved Elrohir, and the younger twin sat up.  
  
" I look at you now, in this hour of twilight, and I fear," the elder twin admitted shakily. " I fear that a day will come when I shall awaken and no longer have your face to greet me as the first thing I see. "  
  
" Elladan," Elrohir began, shaking his head slightly. " I do not understand." Elladan took his twin by the shoulders firmly and stared at him as if looking through his very soul.  
  
" Elrohir, a day will come when each of us must choose to take the gift of immortality or to choose the life of a mortal. Our father was parted from his brother at the same choice and long has it been a bitter despair unto him. I could not live with that despair, Elrohir. I could not live all the ages of the world alone," he said with such convicting fervency.  
  
" Elladan," Elrohir sighed, eyes gleaming. " I will not take a path that would lead away from you. No love such as ours exists otherwise, and I will not forsake it. Do not fear. We shall not be parted."  
  
Elladan grinned weakly and lay his lips to his twin's forehead affectionately. Aragorn did not miss Elrohir's eyes slip close and his hands catching Elladan's between them. His own hand was still curled on Legolas' leg as the Elf sat rigidly atop the Man's horse. The blonde's face appeared in turmoil, bowed to his chest with eyes shut. Apart from the hot tears that haunted his unnaturally pale face, he was cold to the point of shivering, regardless of the fact that he was very much wrapped up in his gray cloak.  
  
Elladan backed away from his twin and stood tall once again. Elrohir remained grounded and looked up at his brother with glassy, gray eyes. His raven hair swirled about his neck and shoulders. Elladan offered a long hand to his twin, who took it, and pulled him up close.  
  
" Estel." Legolas' trembling voice brought both the twins' heads to turn. The archer was looking down at his best friend narrowly with an expression that would soften anyone's heart with pity. They could see Legolas was shaking and a few stray tears escaped the pools of his eyes and disappeared.  
  
" Estel, I'm so ill," Legolas whimpered. " Please, just let me stay here. Let me sleep." His voice was laced with tears and it almost brought Estel to weep to hear Legolas begging, pleading with him. He shook his head.  
  
" I cannot let you do that, mellonin. We must get to Imladris, lest we lose you." Legolas only stared at him as he trembled, his big eyes desperate. " Please," the prince offered again in a breath. Estel only let his hand drop away from the Elf's thigh and mounted his horse behind Legolas. His arms came around the archer's slender body once more, catching the reins. Aragorn squeezed in on his best friend and lay his head on Legolas' slim shoulder as the archer dropped his head back on Aragorn's. He was crying consistently now, feeling so utterly miserable and ill that he wanted to die instead of ride any further.  
  
" We'll make it," Aragorn murmured to him reassuringly as he leaned his head against the Elf's. " I'll hurry, I promise. I won't let you fall." Legolas whimpered as Aragorn clicked to his horse and they started off again. The twins both mounted their own horses behind and began to follow their little brother. Elrohir rode ahead of his twin,a flurry of chestnut hair and pale, gray Elven robes. His horse whinnied and reared up on its hind legs as he looked back over his shoulder at Elladan. Their eyes locked for the moment before Elrohir's mount sped off again, and Elrohir almost seemed like a vision of their sister Arwen. He breathed an unheard breath through parted lips and a tinge of pink rose in his pale cheeks like the light in his dark eyes.  
  
" Follow my heart, " came his soft, pleasant voice in Elladan's head. The image of Elrohir's slender hand cupped over his chest filled his vision, Elrohir's bowed head rising up to reveal lambent gray eyes and an ethereal face. Elladan urged his horse on after Elrohir and hoped they reached home in time to save Legolas.  
  
The sun was high and bright in the sky, and there was not a cloud to be seen. A breeze was in the foliage of the scattered trees. They had come out of the heart of the forest and now rode in the outskirts. It would not be long now - perhaps only a day to Imladris. Legolas was fading fast. Aragorn could feel it happening in his arms. He was pushing his horse to its limits, as were the twins behind him. They could not lose the prince.  
  
The voices of the Elves filled Legolas' head now. They haunted him, yet he found it beautiful just the same. He wondered where they were coming from. The archer's head was bobbing against his chest as Aragorn's horse galloped beneath him. He gathered his strength and somehow lifted his head to face the sky. His pale blue eyes widened as a white light peaked above him.  
  
" Elbereth," he whispered breathlessly.  
  
" Legolas? " Aragorn said, worried.  
  
The Elf could see her - Elbereth. Her face was fairer than any being of Middle Earth could ever imagine. The light shone around her, and her ripples of hair fell down around her face like the night sky, stars laced in them and shining on her brow. Her face was the moon full and bright. Her eyes were orbs of time and heaven that pierced his own. She offered a small smile unto him.  
  
" Greenleaf, my child," she breathed.  
  
" Elbereth," he gasped again.  
  
" Legolas? " Aragorn called again. Something was wrong with his best friend. He must be hallucinating. The poison was taking hold more than he had thought. Aragorn clapped his hand over Legolas' breast where the Elf's heart beat. Legolas' breath hitched and Elbereth vanished from his sight.  
  
" It's all right, Legolas," Aragorn murmured to him as his eyes closed against the wind. He held Legolas to him and shielded his beloved Greenleaf from the cold. He had almost lost the archer, unbeknownst to him.  
  
Everything came to a skidded halt when his horse jerked to a stop and reared up on its hind legs. An arrow had lodged itself into the ground before its hooves, scaring it. The twins stopped behind him, and there was a mesh of horse grunts and nervous whinnies.  
  
" Yrch," cried Elladan, his head turned to look behind.  
  
Elrohir's head snapped around and his gray eyes were wide as he inhaled. The wind had picked up, and the waves of raven hair belonging to the twins flowed all about their heads. Aragorn clamed his horse and turned around, clutching Legolas to his chest. His own gray eyes were wide in anticipation.  
  
//" Noro lim,"// Elladan screamed. //" Noro lim."//  
  
//Run fast.//  
  
Time seemed to stop and all motion slowed. Elrohir turned back around and began to urge his steed onward. Elladan passed his twin and Aragorn. Yrch were running toward them, at least half of the hoard they had faced before, if not more. Aragorn knew he could not fight them. Legolas would die. They would all die. He snapped his horse back around to follow his brothers. The twins' long, gray robes whipped up behind them as they rode, mingled with their raven tresses.  
  
//" A Elbereth Gilthoniel,"// Legolas uttered. His blue eyes closed as he felt the wind on his face. // If death comes, let it come quickly. //  
  
Elladan was ahead of the all, racing against time. He peered over his shoulder every other moment - at Elrohir, at Estel, at Legolas, at the Yrch. They could not fight them. They could not win. They couldn't stop and let Legolas die. He could not let them kill Mirkwood's prince. He couldn't let Estel suffer that loss. He couldn't let them get to Elrohir.  
  
// Follow my heart. //  
  
Elrohir rode harder than he had in a long while. His hair and his garments, his horses' mane and tail were all caught in such a wind stirred up by their speed that the sound roared in his pointed ears. He did not fear the beasts. He did not fear them, he did not fear them - yet a part of him did. As much as he hated the creatures, he had never forgotten what had happened to his mother at the hands of those beasts. And as much as he despised the weakness of it, he feared what would become of him they were to capture him. Orcs would keep Elves alive if they could - to torture and mutilate. A swift death in battle with them was a merciful fate. He would die if they caught up with him now. Elrohir thought of the sword that was sheathed at his hip. He had an impulse to stop and turn around, to draw that sword and raise it up against them with all the power and grace and fearlessness of the Elves.  
  
// I could not live all the ages of the world alone. //  
  
Aragorn panted along with his horse as it fled. He glanced over his shoulder once again, his tattered gray cloak fluttering in the wind from his shoulder. The Orcs were gaining on them. Legolas was fading. Above them, the sky had turned gray. The sun had been hushed away. It had all happened so fast. Legolas was limp in his arms, but the Elf could see the sky in his closed eyes. The ranger whispered the archer's beautiful name like the wind itself. The muscles of the horse flexed and contracted visibly in its powerful legs. The prince smiled as he heard it through the song in his mind.  
  
// Noro lim. Noro lim. // 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: So soon, the next chapter. Another cliffie! Hehe.Damn, I wish all of u could see this in your minds the way I do. Btw, I just bought yet another Classical CD collection, this one featuring piano and guitar and all throughout this chapter, I was listening to the guitar playing the classical version of Scarborough Fair. This is what I imagine Elladan to be playing as well.beautiful piece. Anyway, enjoy. Please read and REVIEW!!! I also updated Brothers in Heart once more..Thank you to all my dear reviewers for their kind words. ^_^  
  
Chapter 4  
  
They had been parted. At some point, they had been forced to split up, for they would be easier to hunt down in a group. The first twenty minutes of galloping for their lives had given them a safe distance, yet they could not stop until they reached Imladris. Now, the Elven-bred horses trotted steadily with an edge. They sensed the uneasiness in their riders, and were therefore anxious themselves.  
  
Elladan slowed his mare to a halt after having fled for a long while. He was alone now and no longer being followed, much to his relief. He knew what to do. He had to reach Imladris without returning to his old path. That would be simply for him, yet he was not at ease. As Elladan stared back into the trees, with no other sign of life other than himself, he wondered and worried for Elrohir. Where was his twin? Had he escaped the Orcs? How far away Elladan from Elrohir now? He didn't know. He didn't know if Estel had escaped or if Legolas was dead or if they would get home in time. He felt a great pull at his heart to go back. He wanted to go back for them all. Now that he was alone, Elladan didn't feel right. He needed his twin. He needed Elrohir.  
  
Elrohir was alone. The Orcs had abandoned their pursuit now, and there was no need for haste any longer. At least not for now. He peered back over his shoulder, panting audibly. Yet no matter how long or how hard he looked, Elladan was not there. An ominous fear was knotted up in his chest now. Where was Elladan? Was he safe? Had those treacherous beasts caught him? Elrohir's eyes widened at the thought and he turned his horse around. If his twin was hurt, he had to go back for him. He had to save Elladan. But Elrohir stopped himself. No, he couldn't go back now. Elladan was fine. He must be. Elrohir would have felt it if Elladan had been harmed. The younger twin's gray eyes were bright with restless worry. It seemed as if there was not a sound for miles around him, there in the trees. Why had Elladan left him alone? And what's more, why had he left Elladan? Would his brother resent him for leaving? Would Elladan even be there to greet Elrohir in Imladris? What if he wasn't? What Elrond was the one to greet Elrohir with the familiar grim expression on his face that Elrohir had seen so many times upon his father? What if it was because Elladan had never come home?  
  
Elrohir's eyes were glistening with tears as he stared through them stubbornly, as if his twin would return to him if he stared hard enough. After a long while, the raven-haired Elf slipped away from his horse and led it just a little farther. With his eyes clouded, Elrohir wound the reins on a branch of a tree, before looking up into its branches. He shuddered and looked around again. Alone. He sprang up into the tree and found its center, where the branches sprouted. These trees were not so tall. There, the tree cradled the lonely Elf who had come to it for refuge, recognizing a child of the First Born. Elrohir wrapped his gray robes around himself as he huddled amidst the branches. He did not make a sound and did no shed a tear for a long time. They pooled in his doe eyes as he remembered.  
  
-::-  
  
// It was a perfect summer evening. The stars were abundant and twinkling in the indigo sky. Somewhere, the moon cast a silver veil over Imladris, the Elven realm nestled below the hills of the valley. The fountains flowed with a gentle murmur of water. The Last Homely House glowed with candlelight, golden as always. The gardens were full of vivid flowers that never died. Leaves still fell away from the branches, floating soundlessly in what seemed to be a perpetual autumn. Coated the ground and would have been rustled away by the wind if it had been that sort of day.  
  
This was where Elrohir found his brother. Elrond's youngest son appeared in the midst of his family's gardens from the house, a smile of bliss upon his ever-youthful face. Just to be here, outside in the beauty of his home, was enough to bring Elrohir joy. With soundless footsteps, he walked clad in a tunic of gold, the color Imladris in late afternoon. His leggings matched, with his soft leather boots fitting over his legs like a second skin. His silken tresses spilled over his shoulder and down his back like night itself, swaying lightly like every leaf he brushed up against when he walked by. A circlet of silver curled across his brow and glinted when it caught the moonlight. His beauty was the equivalent of Legolas', contrasting the light looks of Mirkwood's prince with his own dark appearance. Elrohir smiled once more as he approached one of the fountains and saw his twin through the water. The other Elf had his back to Elrohir, his raven hair sweeping down his back.  
  
Elladan smiled to himself as he felt Elrohir approach from behind. In the next moment, his beloved twin was seated beside him on the wide stone rim of the fountain's base. He did not give his brother a look straight away, but he knew that Elrohir beamed at him as he strummed softly on his lute.  
  
Elladan's lute. It had been crafted with wood from the cedars that towered over the Sea of Rhun. It's smooth surface now gleamed in the evening, as from its strings drifted sweet and melancholy music. The tune Elladan was playing had always struck Elrohir as beautiful and it had quickly become his favorite. Elladan played it for him often now.  
  
The elder of the twins finally looked up at his brother, his nimble fingers charming the strings. He smiled at Elrohir who watched him with tremendous love and admiration. Elladan did not look nearly as resplendent as his brother did. He was clothed merely in a soft leather vest of dark green, with brown leggings and dark boots. The wide sleeves of his white blouse hung loosely on his arms. Yet somehow, despite his simple clothes and the lack of his own silver circlet, Elladan was beautiful. Elrohir had always thought his twin to be so.  
  
There they sat for yet a while longer into the night, neither speaking. Their gray eyes were locked and they gazed at each other with an intensity that was not immediately seen through their cloak of ease. Elladan's music filled the gardens and the night, and Elrohir thought he might never be more contented than in this night. //  
  
-::-  
  
A silver pearl of mithril escaped Elrohir's eyes like a drop of rain from their glass. He sat in the cradle of that tree alone. And he wept.  
  
Aragorn had been riding for hours now, never satisfied with the distance that he had put between himself and the Orcs. He had left the twins long ago, and although there was no one when he looked back over his shoulder, he kept going. The sun had abandoned day. The sky was hidden behind the mass of gray clouds that seemed to go on forever and ever. The wind had come, mild and soothing.  
  
The ranger urged his horse on for a little while longer, before finally slowing. He had lost his beastly pursuers for the time being. The horse clopped a few steps more before coming to a still halt and shaking its head.  
  
" We've stopped, mellonin," Aragorn told Legolas as he dismounted. " No more riding for now." He reached up and pulled Legolas' huddled form down into his arms. The Elf was wrapped up in his gray cloak, the hood drawn up over his head. He was light in the ranger's arms, as Aragorn sauntered further on foot in search of a place to settle. The horse followed faithfully behind.  
  
" Estel," Legolas whimpered.  
  
" Yes, Legolas, I'm right here," Aragorn reassured.  
  
" I'm dying," the prince whispered.  
  
" Of course you're not," the man told his best friend. " I'm going to get you to my father in Imladris, and you'll be fine, mellonin." He looked down into the gray hood, into the archer's face. " Just fine."  
  
The Elf said nothing. He was unnaturally pale, with not enough strength to stand alone. His brow burned with fever and his every limb ached in moving no matter how little. The light in his eyes was fading. He was losing hope. He was dying. Dying in Estel's arms.  
  
" Here we are," Aragorn uttered as he found a tree that suited him and crouched down to lay his best friend on the ground. " Don't leave me," the prince pleaded so quietly it was almost inaudible.  
  
" I never will, Legolas," answered the ranger.  
  
The blonde lay limp on the ground, his head against the trunk. His eyes were closed as he struggled to breathe. Estel turned back to fetch things from his pack that had been strapped to his horses' saddle. His gray eyes mirrored the sky above the foliage, and he looked to the clouds for a moment.  
  
" Oh, Eru, it hurts," Legolas cried out suddenly.  
  
Estel leapt back to the Elf's side into a crouch.  
  
" What is it, Legolas? What's wrong? " he questioned in rapid succession.  
  
The archer was arching up, falling back down, before rising again. His hands were clutched to his stomach and his wound. His eyes were pressed shut in torment.  
  
" Ai, Valar, " he gasped. " It hurts, Estel. Make it stop. Please."  
  
" All right, Legolas. It's okay. Hold still." He was trying to calm the Elf with his gentle tone, his hands hovering over the prince. His eyes were wide and focused. He plunged his hand into his medicine bag that hung at his side, feeling for painkillers.  
  
" Oh, Elbereth, why does it have to hurt so much? " Legolas sighed. Pain had suddenly erupted in his abdomen with no warning, spread beyond his wound. Aragorn silently knew it was due to the poison.  
  
" Hold on, Legolas," Aragorn said as he drew the pouch he sought and opened it up to retrieve the powder. " Hold on." He poured some of it in the palm of his hand as Legolas whimpered over and over, trying not cry. The ranger carefully helped him to sit up with his free arm and lifted his hand to the Elf's lips, cupped like a bowl. He tilted the powder into the archer's mouth, before replacing his hand with a water skin for the Elf to drink from.  
  
" Okay, it's all right now. You're going to be okay, mellonin." Estel tried to soothe him as he lowered himself down onto the ground beside Legolas and took the Elf into his arms. He held his best friend tenderly, hushing Legolas' whimpers. The herbs would take time to kick in. Until then, Legolas suffered.  
  
" Shhh," Estel whispered softly, cradling the Elf to his chest as he stroked over Legolas' fair head. " It's all right."  
  
" Estel, I'm afraid," Legolas admitted with the voice of a child.  
  
" I'm right here, Legolas. I'm right here," Aragorn assured. " You don't have anything to be afraid of."  
  
" I don't feel well, Estel. I don't feel well and it hurts and I want it to stop," the Elf sobbed. He wept into Aragorn's chest.  
  
" I know," Aragorn murmured. Stroke, cradle, rock, touch. " I know."  
  
Elladan stood tall, leaning against one of the many trees that surrounded him with his arms crossed over his chest. One corner of his cloak was curled up around his legs in the wind. His mare grazed nearby on a patch of grass. It had grown just a bit darker now. He did not know how long he had lingered here, but for some reason, he just could not go on yet. He thought of Elrohir again, staring out into nothingness with a glint in his gray eyes.  
  
" Elrohir," he breathed. " Where are you, brother? "  
  
He spoke out as his eyes wandered over his surroundings. The wind gave no reply.  
  
Suddenly, his head snapped to his right. He had heard something. There were footfalls in the distance. His eyes glimmered. They were not welcome visitors. Elladan sprang over to his horse and sat bestride it once more. He urged it on quietly with a click of his tongue. It crept through the trees back the way he had came. Elladan listened and watched and waited.  
  
Orcs came into view. The whole hoard that had been following the group before had tracked him. They were running at him now, and he could see them beyond many trees. Something flashed through his gray eyes, yet it was gone before it could be identified. Elladan did not turn around. He did not make a move to flee. He sat still atop his mare and waited. The beasts growled and roared as they spotted him, blood-caked scimitars in hand.  
  
After a long moment, Elladan's gloved hand reached across his torso and closed around the hilt of his sword. It was in the likeness of Arwen's blade, Hadhafang, yet it was longer and laden with silver instead of gold. Its blade curved in the air at the tip once he had it raised. Elladan had never taken his gray eyes off of them. He calmed his horse, his gaze fixed ahead. He was not afraid.  
  
// A smile crossed his face. //  
  
The wind rustled the tree foliage around him.  
  
// His twin smiled back. //  
  
The earth rumbled beneath the pounding footsteps of the Orcs.  
  
// Their eyes locked. //  
  
They growled with blood lust.  
  
// His brother smiled. //  
  
They were coming for him.  
  
//His fingers caressed the lute strings. //  
  
He watched them come.  
  
// Elrohir. //  
  
He was not afraid. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Finally, the next chappie! Another cliffhanger. . . . Hee hee. . . . And on another note, for all those who had a concern over whether or not there would be slash in this:  
  
There is no slash in this story in any way,shape, or form. I don't write slash - and even I did, I wouldn't post it. I much prefer intimate friendship and brotherhood. So no, no A/L slash ( -_- ), no twincest ( what kind of pervert do you think I am? ), and there will be no Elrond/Glorfindel slash in later chapter either. So there.  
  
Thank you oodles to all my reviewers! ^_^ I love you all! Please read and review! Thank you!  
  
( Oh, and check out my other two WIPS today, because they'll be updated: *Brothers in Heart* and *Captive* )  
  
Chapter 5  
  
Their snarls were sharp to his ears. He steadied his horse as the rumbling of the earth began to startle it. His eyes were wide and unwavering, never leaving his approaching enemy. He estimated there were about 50 of them at most. And only one of himself. He had two options - he could flee as fast as his faithful steed would go, or he could remain and fight a losing battle. Pride chose the latter.  
  
Elladan felt his heart quicken and something rise in his chest. It was not fear. Nay, it would never be that. Anticipation. Yes, that's what it was. He hungered to fight the beasts, and his thirst for their blood was never fully quenched. His blade glimmered in the gray light that now fell over day, curving up into the sky above him. It was one of his most cherished possessions. Pity to have to stain it with black Orc blood.  
  
The wind had picked up again. Elladan felt it pick up his hair and play in the hems of his robes. He wished he could speak with Elrohir now, tell how much he loved him. Elrohir knew this, and Elladan knew that his twin knew. Yet Elladan always needed to tell him again, and Elrohir always needed to hear it. Yet Elrohir must be too far away for them to commune. Elladan let his gray eyes slipped closed, a flash of the Orcs coming and going. Elrohir appeared to him in memory, fair and quiet. His twin's boundless gray eyes filled him. //Follow my heart.// Elladan let go of Elrohir and returned to the Orcs, now ever closer. His gloved hand tightened on the hilt of his sword. Without a second thought, he nudged his horse to trot forward, carrying Elrohir's heart in his chest.  
  
Elrohir shivered as the wind swept down through his tree. He had ceased to weep, yet a few stray tears were left clinging to his face. His knees were pulled up to his chest, with his arms wrapped tightly around them. His horse still grazed quietly nearby, looking ever so often to make sure his master was still there. Elrohir shifted, knowing he could not linger here anymore. He must get home to help his father with Legolas.  
  
He leaped out of the tree gracefully, still holding to a branch with one hand. His head suddenly snapped up, his eyes wide and breath leaving him. Elladan. Something was wrong with his brother. He knew it with a paralyzing fear. Without warning, a sharp pain burst through his chest. He cried out and clutched his right breast, gasping brokenly. Simultaneously, a vision of Elladan arching back when an Orc plunged a dagger into his chest flashed through his mind. His eyes widened further. Elladan. Orcs. Wounded.  
  
Elrohir straightened and bound toward his horse, ignoring the ache in his chest that had come because of his twin's real wound. He must go back. He must save Elladan. His leg swung up and over his horse's back, and he was mounted. Elrohir turned back to where he had come from and set off at a gallop, urging his horse on with terror in his own core. Again, his raven tresses whipped up behind him in the wind, like a great standard. His chest throbbed, and his heart went out to Elladan. //Oh, Eru, please spare him.//  
  
Aragorn shifted carefully beside Legolas, sitting up a bit to look down upon his beloved Greenleaf. The Elf had fallen into a fevered sleep, his breathing still labored with pain. Unconsciously, he clutched Estel's arm, not wanting the ranger to let go of him. The man's arms were cradling the blonde close to his body, with Aragorn hoping his body warmth would be shared with the Elf. They couldn't stay here any longer. They must get to Imladris. Lest he lose his best friend.  
  
Tears sprang up in Estel's eyes, his face contorting with despair in a mere moment. What was he hoping? Legolas was dying. He knew it as any healer would when he looked at the sheet white face of Mirkwood's prince. And as Legolas' soul brother, he knew it in his heart. The mortal bit his lip to keep from letting the tears fall and buried his face in Legolas' chest, inhaling sharply when his eyes pressed shut to coincide with his tightening hold in the Elf. Yet the archer did not hug back, nor comfort him with lambent eyes and tender strokes. It was as if Estel were already holding onto a dead body.  
  
Yet the Human refused to think on that a second longer. He could not despair now. He had to be strong and hope - for himself and for Legolas. He stood with the Elf in his arms in on quick motion and turned back to his horse. He lifted the Elf onto its back, before taking his place behind. //" Noro lim, mellonin, "// he murmured to the horse. // Ride fast, my friend.// " For Legolas." He clutched the Elf to him as the horse sped off, unaware of what circumstances the twins were in. They would reach Imladris by nightfall. He wouldn't lose Legolas. //He couldn't.//  
  
After a good while of urging his horse as fast it could possibly go, it slowed to a good trot. It had already darkened, though the sun had been hidden for hours behind the clouds. The sky was now a very dark gray, with the wind steady in the trees. Legolas had been quiet all along, and Aragorn figured he was still quite asleep.  
  
" Estel." The voice startled him. He looked down to his best friend, whose head was lolled on the man's chest. Legolas had awoken.  
  
" Yes, mellonin, " Aragorn replied. " What is it?"  
  
" Estel," Legolas said again, his weak voice almost lost in the wind. " I love you." It was a faint whisper, like a farewell. Estel felt the sting in his eyes again.  
  
" Don't say that. You're going to live, you hear me." He couldn't say any longer, for the tears were pooled in his gray eyes like blurred clouds.  
  
" I love you, brother," Legolas said pleasantly. " With all of my heart."  
  
Estel bit his lip again, trying so hard not to cry. " You're not going to die, " he almost snapped. " We're going to make it to Imladris."  
  
" Estel," the archer began in a breath. " Please." The ranger waited to hear the Elf's plea. Legolas turned his face up to stare into his beloved brother's eyes, the light in his own nearly gone. " Just tell me you love me and don't let go."  
  
Estel's eyes glimmered dangerously, pain wrought on his face so great, it wounded Legolas. " I love you," Estel admitted. A tear escaped him. " I love you more than anything, Greenleaf. And I'll never let you go."  
  
Legolas let his eye slip closed as one of Estel's tears fell upon his own cheek. The ranger gasped and stifled a sob as he felt the Elf turn almost on his belly to wrap his arms around Estel's torso. He did not say anything more, only wept silently as he listened to Estel's sobs.  
  
Elrohir rode without slowing into the fray of Orcs. Many lay dead, littering the ground. His twin had done well on his own. He scanned the premises frantically for his brother, pleading with Eru in his mind to not find Elladan dead somewhere amongst the bodies. The beasts smelled the presence of a new Elf and turned on him menacingly. Only Elrohir heard the soft sound of his sword being pulled from its sheath, before he drew it out in full with haste. They closed in on him as the predators they were, and the fight began when three advanced, getting themselves killed in a moment by Elrohir. Some of them were confused, not understanding why this new Elf looked like the one they had been hunting for the past hour.  
  
Elrohir worked his way through, taking out many in clean sweeps of his blade. He tried strenuously to protect his horse from harm, all the while searching for Elladan. It seemed as if he had gone from one side of the clearing to the other, when he finally caught site of his brother, leaning against a tree and panting. Elladan smiled wearily at his twin, his garments soaked with blood. Elrohir did not return the smile, yet his eyes grew big once more. Valar, his brother was going to die.  
  
He urged his horse on frantically, cutting away all the Orcs who threatened to get in his way. There weren't many now, yet the ones who remained pursued him relentlessly. When he was near Elladan, he leapt from his horse and bound toward him. The elder twin let go of the tree branch above to meet Elrohir, collapsing just as his twin caught him. Elrohir lowered the both of them to their knees. Elladan's head lolled back on Elrohir's arm as he looked up into the eyes of his beloved twin and grinned through his panting.  
  
" I knew you'd come for me," he said.  
  
" I would never leave you to death alone," Elrohir replied. He suddenly arched back with a cry of true pain, as a scimitar struck his back, in between his shoulder blades. Elladan's smile disappeared for a moment, as Elrohir straightened again and turned around to slay the Orc who had struck him.  
  
" Are you all right? " Elladan questioned, with solemn concern in his face. Elrohir winced, masking his pain as he felt warm blood seep through his clothes and run down his back. He nodded.  
  
" We must get you home," he said to Elladan firmly. //O, Eru, what damnation had befallen all of them?//  
  
Elrohir staggered to his feet with Elladan still in his hold, using the tree for support. He whistled for his horse, which reappeared promptly. The younger twin peered back at the Orcs grimly, who were somewhat confused as to what was going on and riled up. His horse brought his attention back to itself when it nuzzled Elrohir's face with its velvety nose. Elrohir smiled at it faintly. He quickly, yet carefully helped Elladan onto its back, before painfully pulling himself on behind his twin. Wherever Elladan's horse was, it would follow them home.  
  
Aragorn's horse came to an audible stop as its hooves scraped against the ground. They had finally made it, to the doorstep of the Last Homely House. The leaves rustled away on the stone steps. The wind remained with the dark clouds that loomed above. Legolas was slumped over with his hood hiding his face, Aragorn making sure he didn't fall off the horse completely.  
  
" Ada," he cried out. " Ada." He was screaming for Elrond now. Elrond appeared the next moment with a questioning look as to what was going on, and why he was being called in such panic.  
  
" Estel? " he said in disbelief, when he finally saw it was his son.  
  
" Ada, please, help," the man begged.  
  
" What is it? What's wrong? " Elrond persisted, stepping closer.  
  
" We were ambushed by Orcs 3 days ago. Legolas was wounded, Ada. He's dying," Estel exclaimed. Elrond's gaze fell to the slumped, hooded figure that his son held. He had barely noticed it before. It must be Legolas, he realized with a sinking feeling. And this could not be good.  
  
Elrond outstretched his arms, an indication to Estel that he wanted Legolas. The ranger hesitantly, carefully lowered his best friend into his father's waiting arms. Elrond took the bundle and turned to hurry up the steps and back into his house, while Estel dismounted his horse and leapt after his father.  
  
" Are you hurt? " Elrond questioned.  
  
" No," Estel answered, much to Elrond's relief.  
  
" Where is he wounded? " the Elf lord continued.  
  
" An arrow pierced his right side, and it was toxic."  
  
Elrond sighed in distress at the words. If this had happened 3 days ago, then Legolas' whole body was intoxicated. And he had lost an enormous amount of blood without stitches for his wound. Elrond knew Estel had had no time to stitch up the wound, and perhaps not the proper tools. Damnation, this was not good.  
  
Elrond turned and slipped into the healing ward, Estel following. The vast chamber was empty, save for Glorfindel, who was Elrond's best friend and healing assistant. The handsome, golden-haired Elf looked up at the noise. He gave Elrond a questioning look.  
  
" Hurry, Glorfindel," Elrond beckoned. " Legolas fades."  
  
Glorfindel's eyes widened and he swept off to fetch a hoard of healing properties. Elrond lay the prince on one of the beds, Legolas remaining still and unconscious. He was as pale as death. Estel hovered over Elrond's shoulder, with panic and worry in his young face.  
  
" Estel, you must go," Elrond murmured.  
  
" But, Ada, I cannot leave him," the ranger protested aghast.  
  
" You must," Elrond insisted, turning to look at his son. Aragorn hesitated for a moment, looking from his father to Legolas.  
  
" Save him," he said, before fleeing the healing ward to wait restlessly outside the door.  
  
Elrond looked back to Legolas with a grim, despaired expression upon his ageless face. He couldn't let his son know that Legolas was already dead.  
  
" Glorfindel, haste," he called out. And then a new thought entered his mind. Where were his twins? 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here, already, is the next chappie. ^_^ I LOOOOOOOVE being an evil writer. . . .Hee Hee. There is much fluff in this. . . and angst. What am I saying, that's what every chapter's like!  
  
BTW, I wrote the little song @ the end, so no stealing! Or I come hunt u down with a shotgun. . .. *evil look*  
  
Please review! ^_^ Oh, and check out my updates to Captive, if u haven't already, and Brothers in Heart. Thank you! ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
The dark-haired ranger waited restlessly outside the doors of the healing ward. He was alone in the maddening silence. He had at first paced like a man awaiting the birth of his child. Now, he sat fidgeting and sighing every other moment. He prayed to Eru for Legolas to be spared, murmuring to himself over and over in Sindarin. He also asked Elbereth and all of the Valar. He was paused several times in attempts to catch any sound from inside. His attempts were futile. Hours passed before he remembered the twins. Another enormous burden was dumped upon his shoulders then. He would rise from his seat and look out from the balcony nearby, with never a sign of his brothers. Where they were now and in what condition, only Eru knew.  
  
Aragorn looked up to the light playing on the ceiling as he thought. He remembered the light-hearted fun he had enjoyed with his best friend and brothers before this whole ordeal had ever started. That time seemed like an age ago. How could it have gone so wrong? The shadows of the tree foliage were splashed across the ceiling, constantly swaying and teasing the light. He closed his eyes, sighing with shut lips.  
  
Legolas filled his mind. The golden archer's face spurred a familiar feeling in his heart. He watched the prince laugh beautifully, his eyes glittering with mirth. The laughter was a distant echo, leaving him and fading away. Legolas fell back into the crisp, golden leaves that coated the ground, grinning broadly with the remains of his laughter. The Elf gazed up at the patches of sky in the rustling leaves, blissful to simply look at the beauty of nature that he loved so much. The sun was hidden beyond the foliage, yet it's light streamed through the patches. It played on Legolas' belly, and his fair face as he closed his eyes and chuckled.  
  
So distant, Aragorn thought. Only an echo, ricocheting off the walls of his mind. He loved that memory, however. He cherished it, the beautiful thought of his best friend in joy. He held onto the image desperately, never wanting to let go. Bittersweet music floated there too. He suddenly appeared in the memory, laughing in unison with Legolas and tumbling over to the Elf. Every thing seemed to be slowed, as he fell awkwardly beside the archer, who was smiling up at him as he grabbed the ranger's sleeve. The two of them lay in the leaves smiling. . .  
  
Aragorn opened his eyes. Sweet Eru, he loved Legolas. His chest ached terribly as he dwelled on the dark thought that he might lose his best friend. He sat in a very loose position, staring out into space with glazed eyes. Things flashed through his mind - Legolas smiling at him when he had caught Elladan, the moment Legolas was wounded, Aragorn and Legolas breathing together beneath the tree in the battle glade. That look Legolas had given him when he had refused Legolas' plea to remain where he was, instead of riding to Imladris. Legolas in his arms, crying out in pain and weeping. Legolas whispering " I love you."  
  
His thoughts were interrupted by the swift opening of the door. Glorfindel finally appeared from inside the ward. He looked very worked up indeed, positively flustered. There was a glimmer of pain in his eyes. Aragorn's heart sunk. He must not have good news.  
  
" Glorfindel," he began.  
  
" Come," said the Balrog-slayer, turning back into the ward. The ranger got up and followed quickly.  
  
Elrond looked up at them as they approached, his face grim. Glorfindel left Estel, disappearing promptly past Elrond into one of the back rooms. Aragorn stared at his father with fearful eyes. He glanced down at Legolas to see the Elf was still and pale. He had been stripped of his tunic, and his torso had been wrapped with cloth bandages. His silken hair was splayed across his pillow and shoulders. His eyes lay closed heavily.  
  
" Ada? " Estel prompted shakily, his gray eyes still looking upon the archer dubiously.  
  
" Estel," Elrond began. His voice was somber and crestfallen. " Forgive me."  
  
The young ranger looked at him in disbelief.  
  
" He is dead, Estel," Elrond admitted softly. " We tried the best we could. He was dead when you brought him to us, and we revived him for a time. He tended to the wound, gave him anti-toxins for the poison. But it has been too long, my son. He could fight it no longer."  
  
All the while, Aragorn was shaking his head steadily in denial. He backed away a few steps as Elrond spoke. His eyes flew back to Legolas.  
  
" No," he gasped. " He can't be dead."  
  
" Estel, " Elrond began grievously  
  
" No," Aragorn almost shouted. " I won't let you give up on him. I won't let him die, damn it. He can't die. "  
  
" There is nothing we can do," Elrond insisted. " He is beyond the world of the living now. We cannot reach him."  
  
" That's a lie," Aragorn exclaimed. He strode to kneel at the Elf's bedside, searching the Elf's face frantically. He took the prince's hand in his as his eyes flew about. Elrond backed away slowly, pained to his son in such a state and to know he had lost one who had been like a son to him nearly as much as Estel himself. He watched the ranger murmur to the dead Elf with a distraught expression upon his ageless face, until finally he left them alone to find Glorfindel. The matter of his twins was still fresh in his mind.  
  
Elrohir's eyes nearly sunk closed as he rode. He had to stay awake, he kept reminding himself. Elladan was unconscious in his arms, dying from blood loss. Elrohir would be quite surprised if they made it home without falling off the horse dead. He was so weak himself, he had to fight to stay awake. His motivation was the fact that he had to get his twin home, lest Elladan die. It drove him. He prayed to Elbereth for Legolas to be spared, wherever the prince was now with Estel. He knew that he most likely near enough home to call for aid telepathically. Yet he had not the strength to do so. If only Glorfindel would come bestride Asfaloth now.  
  
" Elladan," he breathed faintly. He knew his brother wouldn't answer him. " We're almost there, brother. You're going to live."  
  
Elrohir slowly let his head come to rest upon Elladan's shoulder, closing his eyes. He just wanted to rest. Just for a moment. Tendrils of raven hair lay over his cheek. He was well aware of the horse moving beneath him, of his gloved hand gripping the reins, while his other lay over Elladan's breast. Yet after a while, it all began to slip away. Elrohir was giving into his weariness, just as Elladan had.  
  
He suddenly let go and slipped off the horses' back, falling to the ground and rolling a few feet before coming to a stop. He hadn't felt it, being in the state he was. Elladan had fallen with him as well. The horse had trotted off, leaving them for the time being. Elrohir opened his eyes a few minutes later to find himself lying on the ground. He was disoriented yet managed to turn his head to look to his left. There, a few feet from him, was Elladan. His twin had not woken. If Elrohir had been well, the possibility that Elladan was dead might've registered in his mind. Instead, he stared at his twin for a long while, before outstretching his hand and grabbing Elladan's. His gray eyes fluttered, and he knew no more.  
  
Legolas would not answer. He was motionless and silent. Aragorn paused, waiting for a reply. His gray eyes still searched his best friend's face. So pale. So cold.  
  
" Mellonin," he uttered. His hand lay over the Elf's brow. " Mellonin, you must wake up." Legolas remained as he was. Tears brimmed in Estel's eyes as he looked upon his best friend. His thumb stroked over a small patch of Legolas' brow.  
  
" You can't die," he said quietly. " You can't die, please." His chest shuddered with a brewing sob. " Please."  
  
In the solitude of the otherwise empty ward, the huddled figure of a man bent over a bed was bitter to behold. Aragorn bowed his head to lay upon the Elf's breast. There was no heartbeat to give him that unnamed feeling in his stomach. Only silence.  
  
" Legolas," he cried brokenly. " Please."  
  
He gripped the Elf's slender hand tightly and rose again. Tears were streaming down his face as he looked down upon Legolas. His hand cupped over the Elf's side, over the wound. His healing powers stirred within him. But he knew it was not only the wound. Legolas had lost all of his strength with his blood and in fighting the poison. He needed more, someone else's. Estel's.  
  
Aragorn clasped both Legolas' hands in his own, their fingers lacing together naturally. He leaned over slowly and laid his lips to Legolas', breathing into the Elf with every last breath of air he possessed. All the while, he thought, // " By the grace of the Valar, I give him the Breath of Life." //  
  
He opened his eyes and lifted away from his best friend. Aragorn gathered Legolas up in his arms, holding the limp Elf to his chest. The blonde was slumped over Aragorn, with his fair head upon the ranger's shoulder. He held onto the archer with all tenderness, mustering up his healing power in order to revive his soul brother. The man's spirit reached out for the Elf's, for they had been bound through love and blood for years, and began to pull it out of shadow and back into light.  
  
// " Lasto beth nin,"// Aragorn breathed. // " Tolo dan meleth nin."// Listen to my voice. Come back to my love. //  
  
Tears soundlessly fled from the ranger's closed eyes, as he tapped into the supernatural powers of his love for Legolas. A love so rare and so profound, it could transcend all things and tie two hearts together to make them one. It could transcend even death.  
  
Legolas' pale, blue eyes flew open with a sharp intake of breath. He gasped for air and panted against Aragorn's chest. His heart was racing, and Aragorn could feel it. The ranger almost cried out in his joy but resisted and only smiled to himself, as his arms tightened around his beloved Greenleaf. The Elf was weeping as well, though he was not sure why.  
  
Elrond and Glorfindel burst out of the back room they had disappeared into, in shock to discover that Legolas lived, although he had been dead to them before. Yet not only did the prince of Mirkwood live, he glowed with life more vibrantly than usual. The two elder Elves gave each other knowing glances, suspecting Estel of having revived him. Glofindel grinned broadly behind Elrond, while the Lord of Imladris only shook his head with a suppressed sigh.  
  
Aragorn rocked Legolas in his embrace gently, smiling through his tears. He rubbed the Elf's back soothingly as the archer sobbed and choked, rightfully frightened of what had happened. His lithe arms were draped around the ranger's shoulders, with his chin resting on the right. His golden hair clung to his porcelain skin, his bare shoulders and upper back. After a while, Aragorn let go of the prince a just a bit and lay him back down as he would a baby. The ranger leaned over the Elf, with his hand cupped over Legolas' hip and the other upon his fair head, and smiled tearfully. He kissed Legolas' brow softly and simply stayed as he was, gazing down at his best friend. And from somewhere inside of him, a chuckle emerged.  
  
Elrohir's eyes lifted opened to reveal glassy pools of disorientation. A squeeze to his hand had awakened him from shallow unconsciousness. He stared across into his twin's eyes, into his own face, into his own soul. And yet they were also his brother's. The ground beneath Elrohir was stained crimson with the Elf's blood, and Elladan's chest scarcely rose and fell with the pain of his wound.  
  
" Elrohir," the elder twin murmured.  
  
Elrohir's eyes glimmered, and Elladan's wavered in return.  
  
" I'm glad you're with me," he admitted.  
  
Elrohir gave a small nod. " I'm glad you're with me too."  
  
They paused for a long moment, before Elrohir broke the silence.  
  
" I love you," he said with a tear-laced voice that was almost hopeful in a strange sort of way.  
  
The light in Elladan's eyes trembled again. " I love you too," he whispered.  
  
They squeezed each other's hand tightly, and Elladan tried to compose himself as he looked away from his brother and up to the sky. Elrohir still stared at his twin with eyes so wide and glassy, it was heart wrenching.  
  
" Do you think Legolas is well? " Elrohir asked his brother, as if they were little again. Elrohir had always needed his brother's reassurance that everything was going to be all right.  
  
" Yes, Elrohir," Elladan answered. His closed his eyes with a smile, and Elrohir saw a swift tear disappear into his tresses. " Legolas is fine."  
  
" I'm glad," Elrohir concluded. " I'm glad he and Estel will be together forever."  
  
" So will we," Elladan uttered quietly, watching the gray clouds that seemed so far away.  
  
" We weren't meant to be apart," Elrohir said, thinking aloud. " That's why we're both here now. "  
  
Elladan turned his head away from the sky to look at his beloved twin once more.  
  
" I'm glad I'm not going to die alone," he said.  
  
Elrohir smiled faintly. " I'll follow you," he whispered. Another tight hand squeeze.  
  
Elladan closed his eyes, weeping without any other sign of it other than the tears that were raining down his face.  
  
" Why? " he whimpered, almost inaudibly.  
  
" Because I love you," Elrohir said, again sounding like a little child. Elladan released a shaken laugh.  
  
" Sometimes I worry if you love me too much," he said.  
  
" No," Elrohir said with a shake of his head. " I love you just enough."  
  
Elladan smiled. " Just enough," he echoed. " Mother used to say that."  
  
Elrohir nodded to himself. " I know."  
  
" Do you remember that lullaby she used to sing us?" Elladan queried, sounding very tired and calm.  
  
" That was a long time ago, Elladan," Elrohir began. " Even for us Elves. That was when we were children." Yet he thought about it and tried to remember.  
  
// " Winter breathes a secret to you." //  
  
Elladan smiled.  
  
//" Whispers vanish in darkness' veil.  
Starless night looms o'er the land.  
And all is silver in the hills,  
In the valley of Imladris.  
All is white in winter dreams.  
Fair Elves walk in pale moonbeams.  
Elbereth laughs in white alfirin.  
Petals float down from night's velvet wings.  
Winter breathes a secret to you." //  
  
Elrohir's voice died with last word, and Elladan was still, with his eyes closed peacefully. The wind was in his raven hair, as Elrohir squeezed his hand again. He let his own eyes slip closed, and followed his twin with his sweet voice only a memory on the wind. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Yay! Finally, the next chapter! So sorry for the delay - This a bit shorter than I would like it to be, and yet another cliffie, I think - Lots of fluff and angst, of course. Glorfindel ( aka Glorfi/Glory ) is very prettyful in this chapter, hehe - Anyway, thank you to all my readers and reviewers! *huggles u all* Please review and keep reading!  
  
Btw, I finished Captive ( though the last chapter was personally disappointing ), so if you haven't already, please go check it out! ^_^ Brothers in Heart ought to be updated soon as well.  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 7  
  
A deep and bright gold slowly melted into the black, flickering. Things were blurred and unclear at first, almost unreal. Nothing could be discerned, except the gold that had invaded the darkness. It wasn't bright, but t was light all the same. He waited for a moment for things to come into focus and finally arrived upon clarity. He found himself in the same place he had been before falling deeply asleep. A comfortable warmth enveloped his body where he lay in bed beneath the blankets. He turned his head to see a small ivory candle with its golden flame sending a glow through the otherwise dark ward. The wax was slowly melting, he observed. Night had fallen over Imladris, and his eyes glimmered as they rose to meet the starry sky outside the open window. A breeze blew at the light curtains and soothed him. It was a relatively typical evening in valley of the Elves. Yet, then again, he did not remember.  
  
Aragorn stood with his hands clasped behind him on one of the balconies of the Last Homely House. He was a tall silhouette in the night, with his raven hair neat for once. He was well rested, tidied, dressed as Elrond's son. He was Estel for now, not Strider the ranger. His gray eyes searched the vast sky above him leisurely, watching how they twinkled with admiration. It was a clear night, with the moon somewhere beyond sight. He looked out on the valley of his home and knew that somewhere beyond Imladris, his twin brothers may be dead. He was terribly anxious about going out to find them, but Elrond insisted he stay. Glorfindel would go after them in the morning.  
  
" Mellonin." Estel turned around to see Legolas giving him a pretty smile, weak though it was. The Elf had a somewhat folded, white sheet wrapped around his bare shoulders.  
  
" Legolas," the man replied as he approached the Elf quickly. He put his arms around the slim archer supportively and walked him up to the railing. Legolas on smiled to himself at his best friend's protection.  
  
" I'm not a baby, you know," he remarked lightly.  
" Your shouldn't be out of bed so soon," Aragorn said reproachfully. " You need to rest and recover your strength."  
  
Legolas smiled still as he let himself use the stronger mortal for support, sagging somewhat against Aragorn's body. He had his head on the ranger's shoulder as Aragorn held him still and stroked his back.  
  
" Yes, Naneth," Legolas said mockingly, calling his best friend 'Mother'.  
  
Aragorn grinned despite himself. " You know I'm right."  
  
" And so what if you are? " Legolas countered with a stifled chuckle. " I wanted to see the stars."  
  
Aragorn sighed through his smile and barely shook his head against the Elf's.  
  
" Besides, I was all alone," the prince added.  
  
" Well, I wanted to see the stars too," Aragorn admitted. " I only stepped out for a minute."  
  
" I'm all right," Legolas told him, and Aragorn rolled his eyes in denial. " I got out here without dying, didn't I? "  
  
Aragorn laughed. " Yes, I suppose you did. But you shouldn't have done so, all the same. You probably used the walls for support."  
  
Legolas scoffed in dismissal. " Of course not." Aragorn grinned and rocked the Elf over to turn in a small circle where they stood. It almost looked as if the two were dancing. Yet after a long moment, Legolas' knees buckled and he let out a quiet moan.  
  
" Legolas? What is it? " Aragorn questioned as he stopped moving abruptly. The Elf looked up at him with a faint smile and a very pale, tired face.  
  
" It's nothing," the prince said with a small shake of his fair head.  
  
" You're in pain," Aragorn concluded, gazing into his brother's eyes. The ranger was still holding the Elf up to prevent him from collapsing. He straightened with Legolas tightly in his hold and brought the archer back inside promptly.  
  
The candle flame flickered again as Aragorn lay Legolas down on the Elf's bed, and the two exchanged smiles. Legolas settled with his head lain gently down on the pillow by Aragorn's hand and felt his lithe body relax.  
  
" Now, stay in bed unless you want to face the doom of Strider," Aragorn murmured with a devious smirk. Legolas chuckled.  
  
" Oh, dear, what could that be? " he said in reply.  
  
" Merciless tickling," Aragorn hissed with a grip of the Elf's shoulders. Legolas laughed once more, his blue eyes sparkling.  
  
" You wouldn't tickle a wounded Elf," he retorted cleverly.  
  
" Oh, but I would," Aragorn said, leaning in with a devilish expression.  
  
" But I'm in no condition to defend myself, it would be unfair," the Elf said.  
  
" Legolas, you would not escape me even if you weren't wounded," Aragorn said with a grin.  
  
" How dare you call me helpless? " Legolas dared in mock shock.  
  
" You mistake me, Prince," Aragorn said innocently. " I call you not weak, only helpless when faced with myself."  
  
Legolas was smiling more broadly now, and he sat up to jab Aragorn's belly with a swift poke. The ranger, whether as an act or for real, toppled off the bed with a cry. Legolas laughed before he was dragged down with his best friend, and the two rolled across the floorboards until coming to a stop. They lay beside each other for a while, laughing heartily. Legolas' wound was throbbing, but he cared not. Once the laughter faded, the Elf prince recalled the more somber and recent events.  
  
" Where are the twins? " he asked as he stared up at the shadows playing on the ceiling. Aragorn, who was lying on his stomach, propped himself up on his elbows with a sigh.  
  
" I don't know," he admitted heavily. " They haven't come home yet."  
  
Legolas' brow crinkled in concern.  
  
" Glorfindel is riding out tomorrow morning," the man added.  
  
" I hope they're all right," Legolas said warily. Aragorn cocked his head to look over at his best friend.  
  
" Don't worry," he said. " They will be."  
  
Aragorn moved closer to Legolas and reached out to lay his hand tenderly over the Elf's wound. The prince's blue eyes quavered up at his gray and the ranger sighed, searching the Elf's fair face. The warmth from his hand spread into Legolas' whole abdomen, speeding up the healing in that very moment. The candle glowered as they lost themselves in each other's eyes.  
  
" Hannon le," Legolas breathed. And Aragorn understood. The man dipped down and grabbed Legolas into a swift embrace, after a pause. The Elf took a breath audibly as his head slid onto the man's shoulder and he closed his eyes. His lithe arms snaked around Aragorn's torso, and the ranger enveloped Legolas in his own arms.  
  
The dark indigo sky seemed to have taken the place of the windowpane, and a thousand stars shone down at them through that one space alone. The breeze swept down through the little spaces in between their bodies, before they filled them by pressing closer. Aragorn's hand was cupped over the Elf's wound once more. Legolas wept a few tears and wondered why he did so. For the first time, they realized the males Elves were singing outside, filling the night with their deep and beautiful voices. The candle flame flickered again.  
  
Twilight fell over the earth like an airy veil. The light was only a pale blue-gray, the time of day that the Elves adored. All stars had faded except the very brightest ones, which twinkled like the gems of an Elven diadem in the sky. Imladris was quiet, with only the soft rushing of the waterfalls to break silence. The valley was still asleep, and the birds had not yet begun to sing. Morning dew clung to the flower petals and the leaves, as the wind carried an echo of an Elven song down through the place. It would be yet another hour before dawn, if not a bit more.  
  
Glorfindel looked out to his beloved home from where he stood beside his stallion, Asfaloth. He was prepared to ride out now but had stopped for a moment to admire the beauty. He did not miss the song on the wind that lifted his silky, golden hair ever so slightly. He breathed through parted lips as his eyes reflected the gray light. Asfaloth nudged him, yet he did not turn his eyes away. As early as it was, he would ride out now. It was simply better that way. Not even Elrond knew of his departure.  
  
Glorfindel swung up on to Asfaloth with ease and settled himself with his hands taking the reins. He watched the sky still, caught up in his people's beloved twilight. It gave him hope, somehow. The twins must be watching the same sky somewhere. The wind blew gently as his fair face, carrying the song still.  
  
" Noro lim," he murmured to Asfaloth, nudging his dear horse with his heels. Asfaloth heeded his master and set out with soft clip-clops through the valley of Imladris. Glorfindel rode beautifully through the twilight, beneath the immortal trees, past the shimmering waterfalls, and in the falling leaves. His white stallion bore him away from his home in search of the twins, followed by the voice.  
  
Elrohir revealed his gray eyes once more, barely strong enough to move. He had not lost too much blood quite yet, but his soul was fading as his brother's life dwindled. Their hands were still clasped, and Elrohir gave his twin's a squeeze. He received nothing in return, but he couldn't tell if Elladan's hand was cold or not. He looked away from his brother's pale face, too disoriented to fully understand, and looked up too the sky. It took a moment for a smile to creep up on his face as he realized it was twilight.  
  
" Elladan," he whispered. " Elladan, look. It's twilight."  
  
His brother did not answer him, yet he smiled still. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply as the wind caressed his face. He heard the song and the ethereal voice.  
  
" Ada is in his study now, " he began with eyes shut still. " Estel is yet asleep, the lazy human. And Legolas is sitting on his balcony railing smiling at the sky." Elrohir opened his eyes; they were glazed now.  
  
" Glorfindel is riding Asfaloth down by the waterfall pools, and Erestor is in the gardens seeing to the flowers."  
  
His smile widened. " Naneth must be walking in the hills, smiling. The grass is always green in Valinor, Elladan. She's smiling with the wind in her hair, looking out to the sea. She knows we're coming home, Elladan. "  
  
Elrohir was entranced by the lovely sky above him, not noticing the breeze causing his twin's raven hair to flutter around Elladan's motionless face. He laughed a faint laugh, not knowing where it came from.  
  
" She knows we're coming home."  
  
Glorfindel rode with the wind across the grasses and into the trees, his robes and hair flowing and flapping behind him with Asfaloth's tail and a mane. The voice was guiding him, singing in his people's tongue with a beauty fit for the twilight hour. He knew it was leading him to the twins. He was desperate now. Eru, let them be alive. Please, let them be alive. He loved them like his own children, for Valar's sake. He had helped Elrond during their birth, had been named their godfather, and had been with them their whole lives, as long as they were. He could not lose them now. It would break his heart as much as it would Elrond's and Estel's. And Legolas as well. He could not sail to Valinor one day to tell Celebrian her sons were dead.  
  
Elrohir's laughter was lost in the wind. " We're going home." 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: YAY!!!!!!!!!!! ^_^ New chappie! Ok, I honestly don't want to brag, but I think this chapter kicks ass. Especially the last paragraph, GOD, IT IS SO DAMN FLUFFY. ^_^ And the LENGTH! This is long! Yay!!!!!!!! ^_^ For once, I'm pleased with myself. Please read and review! I also updated Brothers In Heart, so please go do that too!  
  
And, if I may ask a favor of you, with reviewing for this chapter, please give me specific feedback on like - specific elements, scenes, etc. It would be very much appreciated. Not that I don't love your usual general reviews, I just want more specific-ness this time around. Thanks! *Huggles*  
  
Lyrics are property of Enya. Beautiful song called " Evening Falls ". ^_^  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 8  
  
The wind swept down through the long grass, swaying the fields like a sea. The sound of the leaves rustling was quiet like the whispers of the trees themselves. One would have to stand in silence and listen with a true desire to hear it. The sun peered over a bed of gray clouds that stretched across the expanse of the sky, touching the waters of the ocean. Only a few pale sunbeams broke through the thick barrier, falling down through the air like a painting of heaven. Simbelmyne lay strewn across the green hills like a lovely dream, their white petals untouched by flaw. The tide lapped up on the white sand shores with a soothing sound, the water clear and beautiful to anyone who would take the time to stop and appreciate it. A fair voice hung on the wind, like an echo from some distant land. 'Twas here that Elrohir found himself, surrounded by more loveliness than he could have ever hoped for. He took in a deep breath, smiling with closed eyes at the scent of the ocean and the wind in his silken hair.  
  
// When the evening falls and the daylight is fading,  
  
from within me calls - could it be I am sleeping? //  
  
He opened his big, gray eyes once more, his smile leaving at the sound of the voice. It was a she-Elf, he realized, with a voice so beautiful and yet so ageless. He was alone, however. She sang with her every word filling the whole world. He wondered who she was, and why he was here. His eyes wandered over the fields, as if expecting to find her somewhere. A flower landed in his raven tresses, upon his shoulder.  
  
" Elrohir." He knew the voice, the one that called him. It sounded far away, yet his pointed ears pricked with eagerness. Where was he? Alert concentration was portrayed in his face. " Elrohir." He sprang forward without thinking, toward the voice. The grass swayed about his lithe legs as he ran across the vast fields. His hair flowed back in the wind, the flower now lost somewhere in the grass. " Elrohir." He yearned to hear his name called again. //Please keep calling so I may find you.// He bound up a hill, panting mildly with his eyes turned above with anticipation. The Elf stopped at the top of the hill, standing still with his hair in the wind. More fields lay below him, with trees strewn across. The woods were thick to the west, and the shore was directly north across from him, a long way. Yet none of it mattered then. His eyes had fallen upon his caller.  
  
//For a moment I stray, then it holds me completely.  
  
Close to home - I cannot say.  
  
Close to home feeling so far away.//  
  
Elladan smiled at him faintly. He sat bestride a white horse in the middle of the fields below, clad in an Elven breastplate of silver. A cloak of midnight blue was draped o'er his shoulders, whipping up around him in the wind, along with his hair. His face was familiar, the same gentle and pale face set with two, dark eyes. He looked upon Elrohir with a somewhat weary expression, yet with gladness mingled in it as well. Elrohir's eyes were wide as he held a breath. After a long moment, he flew down the hill and across the long way to his brother, flinging himself upon the other Elf's leg. His arms had immediately gone up to wrap around Elladan's waist, as he gasped and buried his face in his twin's thigh. Elladan only smiled warmly as he leaned over with closed eyes to lay his lips upon his brother's fair head. Elrohir wept as he clung to his twin, his hands curled into fists that gripped Elladan's garments. Elladan stroked over Elrohir's head tenderly, smiling faintly as Elrohir wept.  
  
Still stroking over Elrohir's head, Elladan tipped his head to one side with a thoughtful expression. " Why do you weep, brother? " he asked. Elrohir took a sharp breath, turning his head against Elladan's thigh. He yet clung to his brother, staring out into nothing with glassy eyes. Elladan's hand slipped down to his twin's back, stroking comfortingly. " Why do you weep? " he asked once more, his tone quiet and placid.  
  
" Oh, how I've missed you," Elrohir admitted. " I could not find you."  
  
Elladan only smiled. " But I am here now."  
  
//As I walk there before me a shadow  
  
from another world, where no other can follow.//  
  
Elrohir sniffled. " Why do you have your horse? And why are you dressed that way? "  
  
Elladan straightened, his hand still resting upon Elrohir's head. " Perhaps it is not our time. Perhaps we should go back."  
  
Elrohir looked up at his twin, for he did not understand. " Go back to where? "  
  
Elladan yet smiled. " To where we came from."  
  
Elrohir's eyes reflected his brother's face, that which was his own. Something glimmered there, though what it was could not be placed. " Where we came from? " Elladan gave a slow nod. " Why? "  
  
Elladan grinned. " Come," he said. " Get on." Elrohir took hold of Elladan, before swinging up onto the horse behind his twin. Elladan clicked to his horse to turn, with Elrohir's hands resting on both of his brother's shoulders. The horse carried them both, trotting rhythmically east across the fields. Elrohir watched as they approached another hill, shady with a tree looming over it. He caught Elladan's familiar scent and became aware of his own heart beating. Elladan smiled as he felt Elrohir's slender hands grip his shoulders, his fingers digging into him. They stopped beneath the tree, at the top of its hill. Both looked down, Elrohir peering over his twin's shoulder.  
  
// For a moment I stray, then it holds me completely.  
  
Close to home - I cannot say.  
  
Close to home feeling so far away. //  
  
As they looked below, a vision appeared unto them. A fair Elf with golden hair was in the company of a young but grown mortal. The man was chasing the immortal, filling the place with tinkling laughter and the light of their joy. Things seemed to be slowed in the vision, the motion and the sound. The twins watched for a while, Elrohir in a bit of awe. His eyes glimmered and something rose in his chest. They seemed so familiar, but he could not place who they were. The mortal hurtled himself at the Elf and both went down into the fallen leaves, sending them all aflutter. They wore wide smiles upon their faces of pure bliss, and their laughter was like sweet music. The Elf was caught in the mortal's arms, and Elladan was smiling. A spark of realization ignited in Elrohir's memory.  
  
" Estel and Legolas," he murmured.  
  
Elladan nodded, staring ahead. Elrohir looked to his twin. " Father is beyond as well. And Glorfindel and Erestor. And Arwen."  
  
" Arwen," the younger twin echoed. He closed his eyes for a moment and envisioned his beloved sister, so utterly beautiful. Glorfindel and Erestor stood together afterwards, looking just as important as they were. And his father. Lord Elrond. He did not look at Elrohir. But Elrohir watched him -  
  
//As I walk there before me a shadow From another world, where no other can follow.  
  
Carry me to my own, to where I can cross over...  
  
Close to home - I cannot say.  
  
Close to home feeling so far away.//  
  
" Perhaps we should go back," Elladan repeated. Elrohir opened his eyes.  
  
~*~  
  
" Elrohir." Glorfindel practically shouted the younger Elf's name. " Elladan." He had finally arrived upon the twins, who were lying stretched out on the ground. They were pale and motionless, blood staining a large portion of the ground beneath their bodies. The Balrog-slayer leaped from his stallion down to the brunette Elves. He was on his knees beside Elrohir in a second, his eyes wide with fear. His hand went gently to Elrohir's brow, but Elrond's son did not stir. Glorfindel picked up Elrohir's limp hand and felt his wrist for a pulse. When he found none, the Elf-lord lay his head to Elrohir's breast, listening strenuously for a heartbeat. Nothing. Silence. Oh, Eru.  
  
He stood and swept Elrohir up into his arms, turning to Asfaloth. Yet he froze when he remembered. Glorfindel looked back to Elladan's seemingly dead body, still lying on the ground, his hand now alone yet with fingers still curled from when they had been around Elrohir's. Glorfindel was panicking, torn over what he should do. He could not take both of them at once. Was he to leave one of them out here? All alone? Was he to leave both of them and ride for help? How could he do either of those things? Oh, Valar help him. What was he to do?  
  
Suddenly, the sound of an approaching horse reached his ears. His head snapped to look over Asfaloth's back toward the sound. It could not be Orcs, thank Eru, for it was surely a horse he heard. Who would be out here this early? //Well, anyone,// he answered himself. //This is Middle Earth.// He held tightly to Elrohir's body as he watched vigilantly for the newcomer. And imagine his utter shock when he found that it was Legolas bestride his dapple-gray mare. The prince was yet again clad in his flowing, water-soft gray cloak that shimmered with his every move. His platinum blonde hair was smooth and brushed, cleansed of the dirt and blood that had stained it only yesterday and the day before. Legolas rode up to Glorfindel with an expectant look on his face, as if he was waiting for the Elf-lord to say something first. His deep eyes glanced from Elrohir in Glorfindel's arms to Elladan on the ground and widened.  
  
" By the grace of the Valar," he gasped.  
  
" Legolas, they're dead," the Balrog-slayer said quickly, suffering to utter the words. " They may yet bet revived, but we must make haste to Lord Elrond."  
  
The archer nodded shortly, his breath catching when Glorfindel told him that his beloved friends were dead. Little hope was left to them now. But what there was, they must seize. Legolas dismounted easily, hurrying to Elladan, as Glorfindel pushed Elrohir up onto Asfaloth. The younger blonde knelt beside Elladan, touching him gently, before taking him in his arms.  
  
" How could you have come? " Glorfindel asked him, mounting Asfaloth behind Elrohir's slumped body. " I cannot believe Elrond would let you ride out so soon. You are in no condition to be out of bed, much less riding alone."  
  
" Nay, he did not let me," Legolas confirmed. " I left before they woke, Elrond and Estel. I knew in my heart you would need help."  
  
Glorfindel shook his head. " They must be distraught now, to find you have gone. And if not for the fact that I truly was in desperate need of help, I would chide you for leaving bed." Legolas grinned. " You really could harm yourself, Legolas. You are yet weak, and the poison is not completely annihilated. You could go into relapse, and we could lose you." His voice was full of sincere concern.  
  
" I won't," Legolas reassured. He clicked to his horse and rode off, followed closely by Glorfindel.  
  
" Blessed Eru." Aragorn was distressed, to say the least. He had woken up that morning on the edge of Legolas' bed to find that the Elf was no longer sleeping soundly in his arms. The Elf had disappeared entirely. The Last Homely House had been entirely searched, the whole of Imladris, for that matter. Legolas had left. And it was not going over well with his best friend.  
  
" Calm down, Estel," Elrond said, in a much more reasonable and tranquil state himself. " You will not bring him back by driving yourself crazy." The Elf lord wasn't to pleased either. As a healer, he knew full well that Legolas had no business leaving bed, never mind the valley. He was almost sure that the prince had gone off after Glorfindel, but he wasn't about to mention it to Estel.  
  
" Father, he could hurt himself," Estel exclaimed. " He could go into relapse because of this. I could lose him." His voice was unsteady now.  
  
Elrond gave his adopted son a meaningful look. " Legolas will be fine," he reassured. " I promise you that."  
  
" But father -," the ranger began.  
  
" Do you trust me? " Elrond interrupted. Aragorn sighed, defeated. He gave his father a nod, and Elrond was satisfied. He turned his back on Aragorn and let his gaze stray outside below the nonexistent external wall of his library. In his heart, he dearly hoped his promise to Estel was not an empty one. His dark eyes wandered rapidly over the panorama below, his beloved Imladris. " Glorfindel, where are you? " he whispered to himself. Something in his chest made him yearn for his best friend deeply in that moment. Perhaps it was because that Glorfindel was the one who carried the hope for his twins. Or perhaps it was simply because that Glorfindel was the one who could make everything all right for him. He did not know. And he did not see the Balrog-slayer riding Asfaloth across the bridge in the distance either.  
  
// Forever searching; never right, I am lost  
  
In oceans of night. Forever Hoping I can find memories.  
  
Those memories I left behind. //  
  
Morning was golden in the valley once again. The waterfalls of Imladris rushed quietly in the distance, whilst the leaves rained down pleasantly from the boughs of the undying trees. Flowers lay strewn across the place, beautiful in each their own way. The Elves lived and walked in the light with no knowledge of the predicament that had come upon their Lord Elrond. Their song and laughter filled the valley, yet his heart was not lightened by it now.  
  
Aragorn sighed and ran his hand through his hair impatiently, just as both he and Elrond heard a noise from outside in the corridor. Footsteps and doors either opening or closing. They exchanged glances, listening.  
  
" Elrond." They each recognized the loud voice. " Elrond." The Elf lord bound for the door, flinging it open to find Glorfindel approaching from across the corridor, having just come up the stairs. He looked flustered, and he carried a body in his arms. Elrond froze. He knew that body. Elrohir. He knew it was Elrohir.  
  
" We have no time," Glorfindel urged.  
  
Elrond met his best friend half, finding his son being thrust into his awaiting arms. " Are you harmed? " he asked Glorfindel. The blonde shook his head, much to the relief of Elrond. " Nay, but we must hurry, Elrond. I fear your sons are dead. " Elrond's heart stopped for a second. His fears had been confirmed. But there was yet hope.  
  
" Erestor," he shouted. " Erestor." He would need his other close friend's help in this. He flew down the stairs, headed toward the healing ward, followed by Glorfindel and Aragorn. He practically kicked the door open, clutching to his son. Elrond lay Elrohir on the bed farthest from the door, next to the one that Legolas had occupied only quite recently. Erestor appeared, hurrying toward them with a questioning look on his face. Glorfindel had already gone to the cupboard in search of the needed supplies. Erestor took on look at Elrohir and followed Glorfindel in collecting whatever would be needed and a bit more. Aragorn stood with wide eyes, panting and staring at his brother. It was then that Legolas returned, struggling to keep Elladan in his grasp.  
  
" Legolas," Aragorn cried, running to his best friend. The archer gave Elladan's body over to Aragorn, who took him shakily and lay him in the bed beside Elrohir's. Elrond glanced up at his mortal son and gave him a short nod, his hands already meticulously tending to Elrohir in some way. Aragorn backed away and turned around to face Legolas once more. The blonde gasped for air as he stumbled toward Aragorn. He staggered and fell to his knees, as Aragorn rushed to him.  
  
" What it is, mellonin? " the ranger queried frantically with his hands grasping the Elf's slim shoulders. Legolas only gave him a weak grin. " What's happened to you? " the mortal persisted.  
  
" Nothing," Legolas answered, shaking his head. He then let himself slump over and lay his head upon Aragorn's shoulder. The human paused for a moment, unsure of himself. He placed his arms around Legolas, before picking him up and laying him on the nearest bed. The Elf winced up at him.  
  
" What is it? " Aragorn murmured. " You're in pain, aren't you? " His hands cupped the Elf's waist, one laying over the tender wound that was throbbing inside the Elf. Legolas closed his eyes at the man's touch, weak with pain. Aragorn slipped his eyes shut, muttering Elvish healing summons for his own healing power, while feeling his best friend with a new sharp ability. Every movement of his fingers rendered unto him the feel of Legolas' tunic and flesh beneath it. He felt the Elf's breathing and life, connected with the prince physically as much as they already were bonded spiritually and emotionally. Legolas felt himself losing it at Aragorn's ministrations, felt the unbelievable healing power of his young, mortal friend begin to flow inside of him. He felt Aragorn himself inside of him, all around him, in his soul, in his heart. He felt something nameless and new in his chest, felt as if his abdomen were being filled with warmth and a distinct presence. He released a breath that rattled through his lungs, as he trembled for a moment. He was immersed in the feeling, the supernatural experience that was taking place. Aragorn's murmurs were low and almost incoherent, as the mortal was so focused with closed eyes on what he was doing. His hands pressed a little harder into the Elf, and Legolas felt it, moaning softly. The pain was yet there, but it was slowly diminishing. Meanwhile, he clung to the feeling for as long as he could, never wanting to let go. It felt so incredible, so intimate and sacred and surreal. Aragorn had never unleashed his power this way before, and it was bit unnerving. The mortal finally felt the Elf invade him as well, filling him with his soul. He shuddered as Legolas' presence rose in his chest as he breathed, blossomed in his stomach, ran down his every vein. His breath hitched as he felt Legolas' slender hands close around his wrists, a new warmth born of the touch. During this time, their fear for the twins was forgotten. Yet Elrond, Glorfindel, and Erestor now worked toward bringing the brothers back to life.  
  
// Even though I leave will I go on believing  
  
That this time is real - am I lost in this feeling?  
  
Like a child passing through, never knowing the reason.  
  
I am home - I know the way. I am home - feeling oh, so far away. // 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Blessed Eru, I've written it! The next chapter! Forgive me for the unacceptable, ridiculous delay. I am ashamed of myself...Nearly 2 months! I am so sorry... I'm alive, though! Hopefully I will update Brother in Heart very soon as well.  
  
I was a bit disappointed, however, that the last chapter of this fic did not receive many reviews or many detailed reviews. The last chapter, in my opinion, has been the best so far, and I put allot into it. So please, if you have not already, read chapter 8 and review for it. It would mean so much to me. ^_^ Thank you.  
  
And to all of my wonderful readers and reviewers, thank you! You have no idea how much your support means to me. It is one of the things I cherish most in life. So thank you.  
  
I hope you enjoy this chapter! ^_^ And please, if it's not too much to ask, when you review, I'd really love to know what you specifically like or dislike about the chapter – all of your reviews have been great so far, I'm just truly interested in your specific thoughts.  
  
On another note: A recently wrote/posted a little one-chapter fic called Love Bound, concerning Leggy and my OC Thuarnoviel – if you've read through Brothers in Heart, she'll be no stranger. And if any of you are interested in Pearl Harbor, the film, I updated my fic in that fandom as well...  
  
~*~  
  
Chapter 9  
  
Aragorn nearly jumped, startled by a pair of lambent, blue eyes suddenly opening in the darkness of his mind. They alone were light, sharp and piercing. He knew whose they were. Something glimmered in their depths; he felt a twinge in his stomach. Hands moved from his wrists to his own hands, fingers curled around his own, breathing was audible. The eyes remained in the darkness, staring at him. He gained a new intuition in his palms; he felt life. He felt breath and blood and flesh; he felt pain and damage. He felt weakness and vulnerability, and he could feel responsibility creep up into his palms and into his core. This creature beneath his touch was fragile and needed to be protected, healed, and handled tenderly. He shuddered as he felt a ripple in the flesh beneath his hands. The Elf's soft moan spread through him.  
  
"Aragorn." It came as a whisper. He opened his eyes to stare down into the same ones that had filled his mind. Something seized him as those eyes penetrated his own. "It's all right," the Elf continued. "You can let go." Aragorn looked steadily at his best friend for a moment, before shaking his head slowly.  
  
"No," he breathed, Strider coming out in him then. "I know you. You don't feel all right to me." His gray eyes were unwavering.  
  
"You're right," Legolas admitted after a pause of silence. "I won't be all right until your brothers are." This struck the ranger; he gave a slow, short nod.  
  
"But they're just as much your brothers as they are mine," he said to Legolas. "And you are more my brother than anyone else – even the twins." The archer's face softened. Aragorn bowed his head to watch his own thumb move over a patch of Legolas' belly – over part of the wound. Legolas closed his eyes as the ranger did so and welcomed a vision of the fields. He glided over the swaying tops of long grass, chased the wind and something he didn't know. Laughter echoed in its flow, always ahead of him. His fingertips brushed along the grass – gliding, gliding. He couldn't feel the pain here.  
  
Aragorn bit his lip to stop himself from releasing a small moan – he had come in contact with the Elf's pain. He barely shifted his fingers against the silken tunic Legolas wore; yet Legolas took in a breath as he felt it. He could see his best friend's fingers moving over the smooth fabric just as he felt it, and he also felt the warmth from Aragorn's fingertips go beyond the silk and to his flesh.  
  
Gliding,  
  
Gliding,  
  
Gliding.  
  
Laughter sounded as chimes in the wind, and he followed. His own slender fingers graced the swaying grass and he felt as if he were flying low over the field tops. He flowed on steadily, watching the way light and shadow shifted with each sway. When he looked up, he could see the horizon approaching...  
  
"Legolas," the ranger whispered. "Thuia." //Breathe.// And Legolas inhaled audibly, taking in another wave of warmth. He reached the hilltop, and the twins flew down below before his eyes. His eyes grew wide, glimmering. 'Twas their laughter that rang out o'er the land. They kept running, Elladan chasing Elrohir, Elrohir peering back over his shoulder laughing with mirth burning on his youthful visage. They did not seem to know he was there with them, and he only watched with fear. They were leaving. They had already left. He dropped his gaze as realization struck, and, with parted lips, his eyes searched space. He must have left already as well. He didn't understand anything, only that he had to go back, but the twins were showing no sign of wanting to.  
  
Legolas shuddered and closed his eyes as he felt strong, familiar arms encircle him from behind. Estel's eyes were closed as well, with his head against Legolas', upon the Elf's shoulder. The wind surrounded them, playing with their hair and the grass that danced about their knees.  
  
"Come," the ranger beckoned mildly in his ear.  
  
"But your brothers...," the Elf started, sounding afraid for the twins.  
  
"Shhh," Estel hushed. "They will follow if they must." His gray eyes had lifted, and they stared out glassily.  
  
"You mean they might not?" the archer asked, watching the sons of Elrond play.  
  
"Perhaps it is their time," Estel suggested calmly, sounding somewhat old. Legolas' eyes glimmered, his lips parted as if he wanted to protest. "We cannot know."  
  
The vision broke in a second when Legolas' body jolted with a spasm in reality. He had been abruptly pulled away from the fields, from the pleasure, from the twins, from Estel's arms. It felt as if he had been plunged into cold darkness, and he gasped and arched up a little as the stab of pain returned.  
  
"Legolas, why won't you look at me?" Elladan's voice was quiet and lenient; his eyes were searching.  
  
The cold seemed to spread up into his every limb from where it had seized him in his core. He whimpered with a shudder as it passed through the pain, creating a strange sensation indeed. He could see and yet darkness engulfed him. It was not like the fields; he could hardly feel his fingers moving through the water.  
  
"I love you, Legolas," Elrohir murmured, as he curled up next to the prince. "Only Elladan comes before you. Both of you understand me." Somehow he knew they were both looking up in thought that was not there; he knew Elrohir's head rested on his shoulder and hand on his belly. "I wonder if I understand you."  
  
He didn't think he was swimming. Yet he watched the ripples in the black velvet below him. Another jolt riveted through his body, through his mind. A flash of something he did not know streaked through his vision – a man of Gondor battling yrch...falling victim to three arrows. Legolas inhaled sharply, and music poured down into the pools of his being from some unknown place. Voices of melancholy flowed throughout his soul. Another flash, and he saw himself about to weep, though he knew not why. Another premonition showed him smiling down to a Dwarf, of all creatures. He felt himself sinking deeper into the darkness.  
  
"For Frodo." A whisper rippled the water again, uttering a name he did not know. And suddenly, a fire burned a short distance away – and closer, he saw a man near the flames, about to be burned. And he looked so familiar to the Orc victim...  
  
"There is still hope." Arwen Undomiel's whisper carried a nameless sorrow that he did not understand.  
  
"Even the smallest person can change the course of the future." The Lady of Light lay her lips to brown curls.  
  
"They follow you because they would not be parted from you." A mortal woman with hair of pale gold spoke unto Aragorn, who looked much older. "Because they love you."  
  
The Elven voices sang of golden leaves, falling. Smiles melted one into another. The plains of Rohan stretched across his view, and a band of horse lords were still in their midst.  
  
"All you have to decide is what to do with the time that is given you." He recognized Mithrandir's voice. He was floating easily down, deeper, deeper into darkness. Another vision stood longer in his mind – a great army, such as he had never before seen, moved across an open plain – toward the White City. War broke out, battle raged, so that the warrior soul of Mirkwood's prince rose up in restless desire to partake in it. Death fell over everything, and people of all races appeared to him, in tears. He did not know them, yet somehow their despair touched him.  
  
"Hannon le." Estel thanked him, and he felt the man's familiar hand upon his shoulder. Upon his best friend's head rested a crown. What was he to be thanked for?  
  
"We are the sons of Elrond," Elladan said, stepping forward, holding a banner of Imladris. A host of the Dunedain stood flanking him.  
  
"And our hearts desire to go to war," Elrohir finished.  
  
"Noro lim, Asfaloth," Glorfindel urged. His hair, his robes, his horse's mane all whipped back in the speed Asafaloth galloped at. The Balrog-slayer peered over his shoulder at the Nine Wraiths, and Legolas noticed a small, hooded figure in front of him.  
  
"No longer is it Mirkwood," said his father, overlooking the aftermath of a great and bloody battle – in the very midst of Mirkwood, to Legolas' dismay. "But Eryn Lasgalen."  
  
"C'mon," Legolas said, his arms outstretched for Aragorn. The ranger threw himself at the Elf, who caught him in short, gripping embrace. He looked at the man for assurance to know Aragorn was al right, before they turned and followed the others who were with them, running from something he had no time to see.  
  
"Forgive me," said the Elf. "I was wrong to despair."  
  
"There is nothing to forgive, my friend," Aragorn answered in Sindarin. They embraced as warriors did, and the Elf saw they were clad for war.  
  
"You must rest," the archer urged. "You are no good to us half- alive." The ranger looked at him over his shoulder but had no chance to answer. Half alive? What had happened to his best friend?  
  
"Legolas, run," Aragorn shouted, giving the Elf a look as a hoard of Orcs appeared and approached. Legolas was frozen, looking between his brother and the enemy beasts with wide eyes. "Run," Aragorn repeated, before turning and striding toward his attackers. Legolas did not understand why, and he could not move to stop him.  
  
"Leave the dead," ordered a man whose name he did not know. His head snapped to look hard at the mortal, who only gave him a pitying look in return. "Come," he said, laying a hand on the Elf's shoulder, before leaving him. He turned back to look down into the water below. Why was the Evenstar jewel in his hand?  
  
He was pushing and shoving his way through the Orcs that surrounded him, never giving them a second thought. He had to reach Aragorn; he had to save him. He screamed his name as his best friend lay there, about to be crushed and killed – yet no sound could be heard.  
  
"Aragorn." Legolas' eyes snapped open, as he bolted up. The man was brought put of his healing trance as well and opened his eyes. He steadied the Elf, who was panting with searching eyes.  
  
"I am here," he reassured the Elf. "What have you seen?"  
  
"Things I do not understand."  
  
"Erestor, we need more bandage," Glorfindel cried, as he took the wad of cloth away from Elladan's chest and plunged it back into the water bowl. The already crimson water darkened with new blood. "And fetch more water."  
  
Elrond dabbed his own cloth at Elrohir's wound with great concentration. The younger of the twins lay still on his stomach, while Elladan was lay motionless on his back. They both were pale, with eyes shut and dark lashes upon their cheeks. They had no idea what was being done to them; they had retreated to a dream – to death. Elrond and Glorfindel had been able to revive them, yet they lingered on the threshold of death still.  
  
She stood in the wind and smiled at the twins, whose laughter was pleasing to her ears. Her golden hair was carried in the breeze much as their own raven tresses were. Her hands were folded below her waist, against the white fabric of her skirts. Her blue eyes glittered mischievously.  
  
"You wicked sons of mine," she called out to them in her melodious voice, making them freeze and return her smile. "You have come already."  
  
Glorfindel and Elrond stitched up the wounds simultaneously, Erestor caught in the middle, looking from one to the other. Their hands were quick, and their ages of skill worked to be in time. Legolas sat slumped a bit beds away, with Aragorn's hand on his shoulder still.  
  
"Get the miruvor," Glorfindel said, and Erestor leapt away to comply.  
  
"What was it?" Estel questioned in a low tone.  
  
"Too many things to remember," the archer replied. He pressed his hand to his head, which was plagued by a dull ache. "They made no sense; none of it connected. Everything was so fast – in flashes." The man listened attentively, looking at his best friend with his gray eyes observant. Legolas look up at him. "I saw the twins."  
  
Erestor clambered back to Glorfindel's side, nearly tripping over himself in his anxiety. The bottles of miruvor clanged as they stumbled onto the table Glorfindel had thrown next to Elladan's bed. The blonde grabbed both, threw one to Elrond, who caught it, and pulled the cork out of the one he kept with his teeth. Erestor lifted Elladan's head, tilted it a bit, and Glorfindel put the bottle to the unconscious Elf's lips. His eyes glimmered with anticipation, as he tilted it forward for the liquid to pour slowly into Elladan's mouth. A bit of it trickled out from the corners of his mouth, yet Erestor tilted Elladan's head back and began to rub his neck in order to get him to swallow.  
  
Elrond had seated himself on the bed beside Elrohir and taken his son in his arms. Elrohir's head hung back over his father's arm, his lips parted. He barely breathed, and his body was limply spread across the length of the bed. Elrond looked down into his son's face, and Elrohir was a child again in his eyes, the way it always was when any of his children were in a helpless state such as this. The lord of Imladris mentally prayed to Eru for grace and lifted the bottle to Elrohir's lips.  
  
Aragorn's eyes were locked with Legolas', and neither said anything. The man recognized the fear in the Elf's eyes with ease. The prince held his breath without realizing it, his lips parted and his heart pounding. Without another word, he got on his feet and dashed away, pushing the door open only enough for him to slip through it and away.  
  
"Legolas," the ranger called after him, standing as well. Yet his best friend did not heed him; he disappeared. Aragorn's eyes glimmered as he stood still where he had been left; for some reason, he did not go after the Elf just yet.  
  
Legolas ran through the corridors, the halls, streaking down the floors. He panted as he made his way across the open terrace, with three floors left to get to the ground. His hand was held against his aching wound, as the waterfalls of the valley pleasantly roared in his ears. Visions flashes through his mind again, filled with falling leaves of gold and laughter and voices in perpetual song.  
  
"'Tis spring in Imladris, Naneth," Elladan exclaimed, looking up at the she-Elf. And she only smiled and replied,  
  
"Isn't it always?"  
  
Legolas kept running, closing his eyes as he felt his own feet barely touching the floor, before springing away again. He listened to his own breaths, loud in his mind. Leaves, gold, laughter, voices. Gasp, gasp. Footsteps unheard by every other being, though he heard the pattering like rain drops in the summer twilight. Oh, Eru, it hurts. Oh, Eru, Oh, Eru. His hand tightened around the wound. His eyes lifted open again, and part of him felt as if he was out of his body, watching himself run. He reached the end of the terrace and disappeared down into the next.  
  
"What is it you sense, Undomiel?" Galadriel questioned as she stepped down in to the grass, approaching Arwen, who sat upon a stone- carved bench. Elrond's daughter looked up into the wind.  
  
"Something stirs in my home," she said.  
  
Legolas finally reached the place in the midst of the trees that he sought and fell to his knees before it. He clutched his wound that throbbed beneath his fingers and looked up into a stone face, panting for want of air.  
  
"You must give them back, Celebrian," he said to her. She smiled in the golden wind. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Well, here it is. The final chapter. Forgive me, for the ludicrous delay. I can offer nothing but my deepest and most sincere apologies. This is a bit on the short side, I'm afraid, but I did not want to make it needlessly long when it could be wrapped up short and sweet. I hope you all enjoyed this story. I'll have to be updating my other LOTR WIPs soon:  
  
Brothers in Heart

Delirium

Hearts of Glass  
  
So be on the look out for the revival of those.  
  
Also: I have a few Dead Poets Society fanfics up now, for those of you with any interest in that movie. I love it to pieces and can actually say that the DPS fics I have produced are fairly lovely, to be modest about it. I'd really appreciate it if you were to R/R those:  
  
Maps – WIP

Autumn

By Your Side

Comfort  
  
Thanks again, people.   
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Aragorn stumbled to a halt at last, many strides from the old memorial to Lady Celebrian. He panted for breath, having run madly after only a moment of standing in the doorway of the ward, in Legolas' wake. He didn't know how he had known the Elf had come here, and he didn't bother to question himself. The prince was sitting cupped in Celebrian's cloak that remained perpetually frozen in some invisible wind. He looked nonchalantly at the young Man, his breathing giving away his wounded state. His smile was weary yet calm, his lithe form sprawled down across the base of Celebrian's memorial and the steps leading up to her bare feet that peeked out from under the hem of her gown. His left arm lay across his stomach, while his right was limp at his side. A breeze played with his hair subtly, and his blue eyes were like gentle fetters in their gaze at Aragorn.  
  
He approached Legolas slowly, leaves crackling beneath his feet, despite his years with the Elven kind. The sun had already risen to its place in the sky, where it would linger until dusk. Its light was subdued and golden, shifting through the foliage like late afternoon already. Legolas was shadowed in his sitting place, as he informed Aragorn with great satisfaction that she would let them return. The ranger inquired as to what he spoke of, and Legolas nearly laughed aloud. The twins, he said. Celebrian, he said. Aragorn understood. Aragorn did not comprehend how Legolas could know. He didn't question his best friend. He drew near to the damaged Elf like a hunter to a fallen deer. He had believed the Elf's pain had faded, his wound close to healed, but he now supposed he had been mistaken. Legolas watched him like nostalgic love, and his eyes were blue, his eyes were glowing softly.  
  
"Estel," he began, once the ranger had knelt beside him. "_Im mel le_." Aragorn's gray eyes glimmered.  
  
"I love you, too, Legolas," he answered, but he suspected Legolas was repeating the familiar words for a reason other than to remind his best friend. Legolas only smiled at him wearily, as if he was very old and his body was worn. His stomach rose and fell beneath his arm, and his fingers reminded Estel of the Elf's sweet soul and gentle nature. "Do you fare ill?" the ranger questioned dubiously. Legolas kept his faint smile and sighed, his eyes slipping closed in peace, as if he were lying in a sunlit field.  
  
"Estel," he murmured again. "Can you imagine your face carved in stone? Memorials, devotions, reminders of your existence once you are gone?" Aragorn didn't understand how the question was relevant to anything, but he thought on it all the same.  
  
"Well, I suppose if I decide to accept by birthright, they would do just as you say," he muttered after a moment, not liking to think of who he was and who he was supposed to be.  
  
"I'm sure of it," Legolas said, almost brightly. "But I doubt any statue will be built of Legolas, Prince of Mirkwood, for the generations to look upon." He nearly laughed at the thought, but Aragorn wasn't smiling. "Ah, there won't be a Mirkwood left to build statues after my time." Aragorn looked up, as if to protest, but Legolas continued on. "I'll only be another name in the record books in the great libraries of the world, perhaps even your own, should you become king. My name might be last, under the royal line of Mirkwood Forest, at the bottom of the page. Legolas Thranduilion." And he sighed away a smile again.  
  
"Why do you speak of these things now, Legolas?" the ranger asked, not wanting to think about any of it.  
  
"Because, mellonin," the Elf started. "These things will come one day. It's not really that bad to think about, is it? Our faces carved in stone, our images standing tall in the kingdoms of the coming ages, much more beautiful than we ever were," he chuckled.  
  
"Like Celebrian," Aragorn murmured. He looked up into the wind and the stone face of Celebrian, Daughter of Galadriel, Mother of Arwen Undomiel. She was not unlike his own mother's statue, yet different than Gilraen in a few ways also. Hers was a much larger memorial than his mother's, taller and grander, more intricate. She was captured in untouched youth, before her children were born unto her, perhaps when she was Elrond's new bride. Her head was bowed, as she looked upon something no one else could see. Her hair was pulled back, tied up, the length of it disappearing beneath her cloak. Her hood hung back, her slim shoulders covered, and even in stone, her beauty was obvious. If one were to look closely, they could see her own pendant above her bosom, a miniature Elendil, the most beloved star of her homeland and people. Aragorn wondered what had happened to it, if she had taken it with her to Valinor or if Elrond had it tucked away in his room or in his tunic.  
  
"I suppose we should return to your Adar and Glorfindel," Legolas said, opening his eyes. "They'll be wondering after us, and the twins will want to know how we fare." Aragorn looked at him in curiosity over the twins. Legolas only smiled. "Let us return."  
  
Aragorn straightened and offered a hand unto his best friend, who took it and rose slowly. He paused for a moment, holding the Man's gaze and giving a familiar look of understanding. The breeze lingered about them, and Aragorn returned Legolas' smile. They turned their backs on Lady Celebrian, slinging arms around each other's shoulders, striding back toward home together. She remained standing alone, amidst the painted trees, cloak caught in the wind and hair unmoving.  
  
When the doors opened and two best friends returned, the twins pulled away from Elrond's desperate embrace, heaving breaths filling the otherwise empty chamber, and their eyes lit up at the sight of their companions.  
  
"Estel," cried Elladan. "Legolas," Elrohir added. The archer and the ranger grinned simultaneously. Legolas broke away from Aragorn and bound toward them, nearly leaping into Elladan's arms, before flowing into Elrohir's. The ranger took his time, casually shuffling toward his brothers with his clever smirk. He did not touch them at first but stood back to take a good look at them, with Legolas beside him. They stared at him in quiet anticipation and subtle disbelief, having no memory or knowledge of how the other two had fared.  
  
"You seem to have lost," the Man informed them, earning confused expressions. "Legolas and I beat you home," he added, crossing his arms with a smirk of triumph. The identical faces melted from uncertainty to deviousness, while Glorfindel gave a hearty laugh from behind the Elf and Man. Elrond reminded them there could be no wild pursuits of revenge until each of them were fully recovered.


End file.
